Halo: Turbulent Times
by palik
Summary: While fighting the CIS, the republic follows the CIS into unknown regions and accidentaly awaken a military powerhouse and its allies, now that powerhouse enters the Galactic stage and throws everything into chaos, how will the UNSC change the galaxy and how will it impact the clone wars?
1. Timeline

I do not own Halo or Star Wars; each franchise is owned by their respective owners.  
now that that is out of the way let us begin

2553 March 3rd: The Human-Covenant war official comes to an end due to the Great schism and the death of the prophets.

2553 April: With the ongoing rebuilding process and the almost completely destroyed UNSC fleet insurrection and rebel movement on the surviving colonies increases.

2553 June 12th: With the increase in rebel movement, UNSC undertakes a drastic measure and asks the Sangheili for help in keeping peace on its worlds until Army or Marine units are sent to them.

2553 August: with the deployment of Sangheili to Colony worlds the rebel movements die down allowing the UNSC to focus on rebuilding.

2554 January: Damage caused to earth are repaired with the expetion of the African continent which is under constant ONI control.

2556 March: Inner colonies are repaired and the process of recolonization of Reach begins with the first Terraforming ship arriving on the 5th of March a year prior.

2556 October 18th: Someone leaked ONI information regarding its Spec ops missions and the Spartan II project. ONI is disbanded by the UNSC and is replaced by the Military Intelligence Office or MIO for short. Jack Harper is promoted to Admiral and chosen to lead MIO.

2556 December 31st: UNSC relinquish its emergency powers and reinstates the Civilian government.

2557 January 15th: The UEG has its first senate seating since 2525 and elect Senator David Anderson as its President.

2559 April: With 40% of the fleets rebuild the UNSC is tasked with finding any missing vessel and any Spartans listed as MIA that are truly MIA

2561 February: The Construction of the new Preston Cole-Class of battleships begin with 4 vessels being planned _UNSC Preston J. Cole, UNSC Winston Churchill, UNSC Jeanne D'arc_ and_ UNSC Leonidas._ _UNSC Preston J. Cole_ is planned to be finished by 2569

2563 March 3rd: A New Wave of rebellion begins in the territories of the UEG with the bombing on the anniversary of the end of the war, the UNSC is once again deployed to handle them.

2563 August: The Swords of Sanghelios emerge victorious over the Covenant remnants on t heir Homeworld and are reformed into the Sangheili Empire.

2563 September: The UEG and Sangheili Empire sign a mutual defense agreement solidifying the Alliance created in the last days of the Human-Covenant war.

2563 October: Work on the _UNSC Winston Churchill_ begins, it is planned to be complete by 2571

2564 March 5th: Doctor Halsey and MIO get access to the Absolute Recordand begin studying it.

2564 November 7th: After Years and years of delays and halting of work, the _UNSC Eternity_ is completed and enters service

2566: The additional funding for MIO and UNSC is granted, the UNSC accelerates the construction of the Preston Cole-class ships._ UNSC Preston J. Cole_ is projected to be finished somewhere in May 2568 while the _UNSC Winston Churchill _is projected to be finished by 2569. MIO assigns more personnel to the Absolut Record.

2568 May 18th: _UNSC Preston J. Cole_ is Finished and Enters service a week later under the command of Vice-Admiral Hackett.

2569 December 12th: _UNSC Winston Churchill _finished construction and enters service a day later under the command of Vice-Admiral Hendrickson.

2570 February 26th: the work on _UNSC Jeanne D'arc _begins, it is projected to be Finished by 2577.

2571 January 15th: The UEG and Sangheili Empire sign a Military alliance and Technology sharing agreement, Sangheili Researchers are send to the Absolute Record too assist the MIO researchers while the UNSC and Sangheili Navy begin Naval maneuvers.

2572: With the access to the Absolute Record the UNSC and Sangheili are able to create AI not affected by rampancy and are able to 'cure' rampancy in the current AI.

2573: The Spartan V program is launched, it improves on the errors of the Spartan IV program, the program accepts volunteers from the age of 18-20 and the program quickly overshadows the Spartan IV program with success and the Spartan V are compared to Spartan III.

2575 July 2nd: A Rebel cell manages to bomb the Shipyard where _UNSC Jeanne D'arc_ was being build, delaying its construction until 2581.

2576 February 9th: MIO manages to track down the rebel cell responsible for the bombing of the shipyard and discovers a few prominent Senators funding this rebel cell. Arrests across UEG space take place and the rebel cell is destroyed by MIO

2579: MIO detects a UNSC signal originating far from the UEG border, the signal is too distorted due to the long range and as such unable to be played, but MIO manages to determine that it is a SOS signal. MIO and the UNSC dedicate ships to finding the ship responsible for the SOS signal.

2580 January 5th: MIO Manages to locate the sender of the SOS signal, it is the _UNSC Spirit of Fire_ a rescue operation is sent to the ship.

2580 January 20th: MIO arrives at the location of the_ Spirit of Fire_ and find the crew in cryo sleep, they also find that the ship AI Serina has terminated herself roughly 24 years ago.

2581: The crew of _Spirit of Fire_ is announced healthy and able to re-enter society, many from the crew chose to remain with the UNSC and the ships captain James Cutter is promoted to Vice-Admiral due to his actions that prevented the extermination of the Human Race.

2582 November 9th: _UNSC Jeanne D'arc _enters service after several delays caused by the bombing of its shipyard. It is placed under the command of Vice-Admiral Cutter and the remaining crew of the _Spirit of Fire_ are assigned to it.

2583 March: MIO detects 2 signals originating from outside the UEG or Sangheili space. The First one is a UNSC SOS signal sender is unknow but MIO is looking into it. The second one is a signal from an unknown race, UNSC HIGHCOM is briefed on the matter and the outer colonies see an increase in patrols.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting that changed fate

Hi to my first Halo fic, I need to get a few things straight before I begin, I am a little rusty on my halo and Star Wars lore so feel free to point out any errors I made. I will be marking the text with the following meanings

"speech"

"_radio/hologram/etc. communication"_

_Ship Names_

'thoughts'

You get the point.

I do not own Halo or Star Wars; each franchise is owned by their respective owners.  
now that that is out of the way let us begin

* * *

_**Resolute 20BBY, Ord Trasil System**_

Admiral Yularen was looking at the calm dark space in front of him, it had a sense of beauty in it, even though he knew any moment now the calm space could turn into the next space battle between the CIS and Republic fleets. He shoved that thought to the back of his head however choosing instead to enjoy the clam and beautiful cosmos that was just outside the bridge.

He noticed a Venator slowly moving into position on his right the _Endeavor _was ever so slowly preparing for a Hyperspace jump, just like the rest of the Taskforce which also included the third Venator, the _Everlasting_ and a single Acclamator, the _Believer_. Any moment now Anakin would enter the bridge and bring with him the news that they are moving out for the Mygeeto system to destroy the CIS fleet in orbit.

And just as Yularen thought that the door to the bridge opened and in entered General Anakin and General Obi-Wan. Yularen turned around to meet both of them. "Generals" he greeted them, "Admiral" both of them said. Anakin walked over to Yularen's Right side and asked him while watching the space in front of the bridge "When are we ready for the Jump?"

Yularen said "20 minutes, we are running the last checks on the fleet" now Obi-Wan approached and said "As soon as we are ready, jump, we need to relieve the Forces on Mygeeto" Yularen nodded in agreement.

When the time came all 4 ships jumped into hyperspace. "How long till we exit hyperspace?" asked Yularen one of the clones who answered "30 minutes out sir" "Tell the pilots to get to their fighters, I want the ship to be ready for battle the moment we exit Hyperspace" ordered Yularen.

"Have the Acclamator ready to land on the planet once the space is clear" he told one of the clones before he joined Anakin and Obi-Wan at the front of the bridge. He said "30 minutes till we drop out, we will probably be thrown right into the middle of the battle" Anakin smiled and said "All in the days work, besides its not the first time this happened"

Obi-Wan being the more level headed one there said "Just because it happened before and you were lucky to survive then, doesn't mean it's going to be the same again, you need to be more careful" Anakin smiled and said "Its not going to be that bad"

A clone said "30 seconds" and after 30 seconds, they stretched back into existence. A Space battle was ongoing above the planet, the CIS fleet consisted of 1 Lucrehulk and 5 Munificent Starships fighting 2 Venator's, one of which was badly damaged and its fighter control bridge was gone.

Anakin gave the order "Launch the fighters, we need to assist the Venator's before-" he was cut off as the Burning Venator turned into a small sun as its Reactor exploded. All 3 of them stared for a moment before the Launch bay doors opened, and the fighters launched, just in time to meet the Vulture droids that were heading to them.

"Move the fleet into positions, the Acclamator behind us, move up to the Venator, we can't allow it to be destroyed" said Yularen, Anakin started running to the Elevator, Obi-Wan yelled asking "Where are you going ?!" to which he just yelled back "I am going to join them in the fight!"

He got into his Delta 7 fighter and soon found himself moving to join the battle that was raging between the 2 sides, soon the Resolute and its Taskforce opened up their main Turbolaser batteries hitting the Munificent ships. This caused most of the CIS Ships to open up on the Taskforce.

As the Munificent Class moved up on the Taskforce Flak started opening up on the Republic fighters shooting down a few before they pulled back in range of their own Flak which devastated the Vulture droids.

A Munificent turned into a small star as it exploded damaging another one, while the Lucrehulk finished the Remaining Venator over the Orbit and turned towards the Resolute Taskforce opening up on it.

Anakin knew he needed to do something to lessen the fire that the Taskforce was receiving, so he came up with a plan. "Form up on me, we are going to hit the Munificent that was damaged in the explosion" he said as fighters and a few bombers grouped up behind him and stared following him to the Damaged Munificent.

The Munificent was able to withstand a few Proton bombs and torpedoes but soon to started falling apart with smaller explosions following before the reactor exploded in a small sun, it came at a cost however as 2 Y-Wings and 3 Arc-170s were destroyed in the attack on it.

The fighters and bombers weren't the only ones sustaining damage however, _Endeavor_ exploded shortly after the fighters and bombers finished of that Munificent frigate and things weren't looking good for the remainder of the taskforce.

"Shields at forty percent and falling! _Everlasting _reporting multiple hull breaches and shields at Twentynine percent and falling!" yelled out a clone, Yularen yelled back "Reroute power to forward deflectors, order _Everlasting_ to do the same and focus fire on the Lucrehulk with_ Everlasting_, let the fighters and bombers deal with the Munificent Frigates!"

Obi-Wan said "The Battle isn't going our way, I can only hope the reinforcements will arrive soon" Yularen approached him and said "On that we can agree" at that time the _Everlasting's _bridge was blown off and the ship just turned into a metal coffin for its crew as they could no longer control the ship. Before the_Resolute_ could meet a similar fate however, their Reinforcements of 5 Venators and 2 additional Acclamators arrived.

Helping the _Resolute_ to fight off the Lucrehulk who started to lose shields, the captain, who was obviously organic, wanting to avoid his death started to pull out the Lucrehulk and the remaining Munificent frigates. This was met in vein however as all but 1 Munificent survived.

"Sir they are preparing for a blind jump!" yelled out a clone, Yularen could not let this force escape "Tell General Skywalker to return back to the ship, and order 2 of the Venators to follow us, we are going after them do not let them escape, even if we have to follow them with the blind jump" the clone nodded and relayed his orders.

2 Venators detached from the reinforcements and the _Believer_ joined the 2 other Acclamators, when Anakin and the rest of the _Resolute's_ fighter wing returned they instantly made their way behind the retreating CIS ships while continuing to fire on them.

"Sir! They are jumping" yelled a clone to which Yularen yelled back "Follow them!" the clone tried to protest "But Sir-" before Yularen yelled "I said follow them!" the clone complied and the Venators jumped behind the CIS ships.

After a while in Hyperspace they jumped back to reality and were closly following the CIS ships. Yularen asked "Navigation, where are we" the clone responded with "I don't know sir, we are trying to pinpoint our location, but it looks like we are in the unknown regions sir" this certainly wasn't good, but wasn't unheard off, just like majority of the ships that preformed a blind jump into the unknown regions.

A clone yelled "Sir! We got unknown contact, they don't match any known Signatures, and are approaching both the CIS and us" this couldn't be good, they were having a first contact scenario with a unknown race in the unknown regions, and for a moment Yularen feared he and his taskforce might end up the same way that many ships that entered the unknown regions did, lost and never heard from again.

His worry was mostly sweped away when a clone, this time the communications officer yelled "Sir, the unknown ships are hailing us"

* * *

**Epsilon Indi system, Orbit above Harvest, August 8****th**** 2583 **

**Autumn-class Heavy cruiser UNSC Towards the End, 30 minutes prior**

Peace and quiet, that's how he liked it, Captain James Steiner was never one to look for adventures, so being assigned alongside his ship to guard Harvest was a blessing to him and his crew. As a veteran of the Great War he knew better then wish for a adventure, or god forbid a first contact scenario.

But if it came to it, his ship could hold its own against most ships, with its Shields reverse engineered from Forerunner tech, they were on par and in some cases even stronger then Covenant shield. Not to mention its upgraded MAC which fired 1200 Ton slugs at 4% of light speed. If anything decided to mess with his peace and quiet, it would be in for a nasty surprise

And all his work consisted of flying around the orbit of Harvest and scanning the space around the star system, easy enough, some might call it boring and uninteresting but to him it was the best possible assignment for him.

All he had to do was order another scan of the system and then he could go to sleep in his personal quarter, and as luck would have it, the situation would turn from a peaceful and quiet into the most important event in UNSC history after the end of the Great war.

"Sir, we are picking up unknown signatures approaching the system ETA 30 minutes out!" said one of his bridge crew. And there went out his plans for the evening, he approached the officer and asked "What kind of signatures?" the officer answered "Ships, traveling at FTL speed"

Now that was perhaps the biggest news he ever heard, FTL travel by all means should be impossible according to the laws of physics, but here they were, receiving signatures that just threw the world of science into chaos.

"Can you tell where they will jump out?" he asked the young officer who promptly answered "About 300 thousand kilometers from Harvest" Steiner thought for a moment and said "Bring us up to 100 thousand Kilometers of their expected exit point." He turned towards the rest of the bridge crew "Relay the order to the other ships and send an emergency message to Reach, Alpha priority, tell them we have a first contact scenario"

The small force that was guarding Harvest consisted of Steiner's Cruiser, 3 Medusa-class Destroyers, the _UNSC Backwards_, _UNSC Till Midnight_ and _UNSC Evening Star_ and 6 Paris-Class Frigates, all of the ships moved out towards the 400 thousand Kilometer point.

When they reached the co-ordinates they waited, and waited, and waited, until the unknown ships jumped into system, there was a massive ship that was a half circle with a sphere at its center, it was escorted by a far smaller vessel, and behind it 3 wedge shaped ships followed.

The 2 forces had different markings and the Large circle ship was heavily damaged, probably by the 3 wedge shaped ships in the back. The UNSC couldn't take any chances and all captains sounded the battle alarm, preparing for battle if it came to it.

Steiner ordered "Hail the 2 forces, we need to know who and what we are dealing with" the communications officer followed the orders and started hailing them. He finally got a connection and motioned so to Steiner who just nodded.

* * *

_**Resolute, present time**_

"Patch them through" said Yularen with both Obi-Wan and Anakin standing beside him. The intercom sounded _"Unknown ships, you have entered UNSC space, identify yourself and halt immediately"_ What came as a surprise to the whole Bridge crew, was that the Aliens spoke Basic.

Yularen walked over to his comms officer and said "Show me those ships" the officer complied, Yularen saw a single Ship that was larger than the Venator itself by about 300 meters, the others were smaller and obviously 2 different classes altogether. All of them were ugly, but from their looks a person could tell that their purpose wasn't to look nice on parades, it was to wage war, that unsettled the Admiral and the 2 Jedi.

The Intercom sounded again _"This is your final warning, identify yourself, or be destroyed"_ the sensors officer yelled out "There is an energy build up on the front of the ships!" Slugthrowers? That puzzled the Admiral and the Jedi even more, it puzzled them for long enough for this 'UNSC' to fire.

It was a warning shot directed at both the CIS and the Republic ships; it went several hundred kilometers over both of them. This snapped them out of their mind and they were about to answer the person when the Lucrehulk opened fire on the large ship.

The Red bolts appeared as if they hit its surface, but a yellow light shimmered where the bolts hit, they had shielding technology. The Sensors officer yelled out "A massive energy build up on the front of all ships" then they fired, Yularen and the Jedi didn't even have time to process the information, as the space was filled with 11 slugs of varying sizes all heading towards the CIS ships.

The Munificent went down in just 2 shots from the medium sized ships, it stunned the bridge crew once again, the idea of them being up against primitive people went out the airlock, a Munificent Frigate took several minutes of constant fire from a venator to go down, the 'UNSC' ships managed to destroy one in two shots.

But they didn't go without losses of their own, two of the smallest of the ships turned into small suns as the Lucrehulk destroyed them and one of the medium sized ships had to pull back, the Venator sized one pressed forward however as it fired for the 4th time.

This time the Shields failed and a large hole went through the Lucrehulk, and shortly after it turned into a star as its reactor went critical. The Sensors officer yelled "Unknown ships, moving in on firing position on us!" Yularen had to act or he also would face the same fate, but Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder and said "Something is wrong, I am not feeling anyone on board of these ships"

Yularen had no time to process what the General just said as he opened a comms link to the larger ship and said _"This is Admiral Wullf Yularen, speaking from on board of the Resolute of the Republic Navy, we do net mean you any harm"_ the person on the other side didn't say anything for a while before saying _"Admiral Yularen, move to these co-ordinates and prepare to come on board of my ship"_

Yularen complied and ordered his ships to move to the co-ordinates he just received from the person and got on the LAAT together with the 2 Jedi.

* * *

_**UNSC Towards the End, 15:24 UNSC standard time**_

Steiner stepped into the Hangar where Medical teams and a team of ODSTs and Marines were waiting, the Medical team was wearing their Hazmat suits since they had to check the people coming on board for any unknown pathogens. The Marines and ODSTs all saluted when they saw Steiner enter the Hangar, he saluted back and they prepared for the arrival of the Admiral of the so called 'Republic'.

The transport of the Admiral came through and approached landing, it didn't have any thrusters so it had to use technology similar to the covenant. When it did land everyone stood ready for the bloody flood to come out of it, everyone was on edge considering the last first contact nearly 60 years ago almost ended in the extinction of the Human race, or so they thought, because when the doors of the craft opened, the entire world of the UNSC and UEG got thrown upside down.

Out walked 3 Humans, yes Humans, and someone in white armor with blue markings, he had something that looked like pistols on his belt. This caused the Marines and ODSTs that were already on edge to raise their weapons on the white armored soldier who came to a stop when he saw that everyone was aiming their weapons at him.

The Admiral and the 2 other Humans also stopped in their track when the UNSC soldiers raised their weapons, seeing that, Steiner walked out in front of his soldiers and said to the 'Republic' group "You will have to forgive me Admiral, but our last first contact scenario ended in a war that lasted for close to 3 decades, that's why your…soldier, will have to stay on your ship"

The Admiral somewhat begrudgingly said "I understand" and motioned for the soldier to go back to their vessel, Steiner then walked forward and shook the hand of the Admiral before saying "I am Captain James Steiner of the _UNSC Towards the End_," the Admiral said "I am Admiral Wullf Yularen of the _Resolute_, and with me are Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi" he showed to both of them

Steiner then said "If you would please follow me, we will talk in a more suitable surrounding" and motioned for them to follow him to a conference room deeper in the ship. Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin "I don't like this, I can't sense them in the force, its as if they are not there" Anakin responded with "I can't feel them either"

When they arrived at the conference room Steiner answered almost no questions since most of them were classified, so the Admiral and Jedi explained who they were, why there were here and who the people were that the UNSC just destroyed. Steiner said "There is a lot to unpack here Admiral. The incident with the 'CIS' can be explained as just that, a incident since they were using droids they might have thought that we were attacking them. What is concerning me is the war you are at.

I can say that my government doesn't want to get involved in it, but that will have to wait. Admiral, Generals, until my superious arrive in this system in a while, you are to remain in it and are not allowed to leave the system." Yularen said "I can understand captain, and I wish we could have met under better circumstances" he was then escorted alongside the Jedi by Marines back to their Ship so they could return to their Starship.

* * *

_**Resolute, 17:53 UNSC standard time**_

"Yes master Windu, we will attempt to convince them to visit the Senate" said Obi-Wan, he alongside Anakin were talking to the Jedi council about their findings and their current situation, the Council decided that it would be best if the 'UNSC' and their government entered into Politic Relations with the Republic, mainly so they could learn more about both the Unknown Regions and how they could live without any trace of Force in them.

After the emergency meeting was over, a clone told them that they were needed on the bridge. When they arrived there Yularen was waiting for them and said "The 'UNSC' fleet with someone of higher ranking then the captain to begin the initial negotiations"

Just as Yularen said that 6 white holes opened up in the fabric of space, the whole bridge crew stared in awe and horror as a UNSC ship that was 5.7 kilometers long accompanied by 2 ships similar to the _UNSC Towards the End, _and a more exotic looking ship slightly smaller then the UNSC ship accompanied by 2 more smaller exotic looking ships exited the wholes.

The comms officer said in a shaky voice "S- Sir, we are being hailed by 2 of the Large ships" Yularen was non-responsive for a moment, staring at the monstrosities of ships that just came out of holes in the fabric of space, when he regained his composure he said "Patch them through" and soon was met with a screen of a Human with gold bars on his shoulders and a Alien that was over 2 meters tall.

The Human said "Greetings admiral, I am Admiral Laskey" the Alien introduced himself too "I am Arbiter Thel 'Vadam" the Human said "Approach the Infinity on these co-ordinates so we can begin our talks"

* * *

**Well there goes the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it, I can say I did enjoy writing this and look forward to your response, post feedback (only constructive one pls) for me to improve the story or answer any of your questions.**

**Till next time,**


	3. Chapter 2 Formal Introduction

I am not dead! (yet atleast) before you read this, read ch1 since I replaced it with a timeline.

"speech"

"_radio/hologram/etc. communication"_

_Ship Names_

'thoughts'

You get the point.

Dragonslayer337: That was an error at my part, the wiki states that the SMAC fires at 40%(four tenth)of light speed, I went and changed that value. Thank you for pointing it out

Carlosxvx: I had to buff the Star Wars factions a bit cuz the UNSC would roll over everyone tbh and I didn't want to make it a one sided fight(for the most part at least) the UNSC and SoS have amazing weaponry that can wipe the floor with the CIS and Republic, the Nova bomb is one such example. But I am getting side tracked here, point is I needed to buff the Star Wars galaxy a bit but not too much.

VGBlackwing: Slugthrowers are a perfect weapon against Jedi and Sith actually since they can't be deflected using Lightsabers, the slug would go through it (smaller caliber going at slower speeds would probably melt) and that's not to mention to speed at which they are going as you said and Halo has much more advanced slugthrowers then the star wars galaxy.

Robot Reader 21: I am aware that the CIS had good reasons to want to leave the republic and I do know that the republic was very corrupt, but the CIS for the most part was just a puppet show for Palpatin to gain more power. I do plan on not making the CIS the "bad" guys. And the only diplomatic talks that happened were between Military personal the actual politics will happen later.

14.03.2020: Well since my school closed due to corona till the 20th of April, I decided to write in that 1 month.

I do not own Halo or Star Wars; each franchise is owned by their respective owners.  
now that that is out of the way let us begin

* * *

**Reach, HIGHCOM, August 18****th**** 2583**

"Let us begin" said Lord Hood, to the rest of HIGHCOM who were either there in person or through Video communication. The head of MIO, Admiral Jack Harper took the stage, and began "Ladies and Gentlemen, from the Report that Admiral Laskey has provided us with, I have to inform you that MIO believes we might be in danger"

General Edwards head of the Marines asked her "And why would that be Admiral?" Harper showed a hologram of the Galaxy "The war is right at our doorstep, and if it is in any way like the Admiral has described it, then we might be dragged into it, both the Republic and CIS have a history of ignoring the Neutrality of systems"

"But we are not a single system Admiral, we have a powerful fleet defending us, and if they chose to ignore our neutrality, we and the Sangheili Empire will fight back" said Lord Hood. Harper defended her case "I understand admiral, but this whole war looks fishy from a mile away, this so called 'Clone Army' was kept a secret from everyone in the Republic government and was magically ready for when the War began"

General Kirisaki head of the Army said "That is a matter for concern, keeping an army hidden like that is close to impossible, may I ask what actions MIO is planning to undertake?" Harpe answered "During the talks, Infinity's AI, managed to hack into the Republics systems and steal a copy of their star charts. I have already sent out 3 Prowlers into Republic space, one will monitor the capital, one will monitor the world of 'Kamino' where the clones are being produced and the third will be monitoring the World of 'Kuat' and its shipyards"

Hood said "That's reasonable, but I want you to send further Prowlers into Republic space, and I can assume you did the same to the CIS" Harper nodded and said "I am preparing to send out 8 further Prowlers". Edwards asked "What does the President want to do about the invitation we received from these 'Jedi'?"

"Madam president held an emergency meeting with the senate yesterday and they voted unanimously in remaining neutral, and not joining either the CIS or the Republic, they also decided to try and open embassies on both the Republic and CIS capitals to try and establish trade with both of them. With that I am placing the fleets on Defcon 3 and increasing patrols on our Republic border" said Hood

Kirisaki asked "What is the Sangheili stand on this situation?" Harper answered "The Arbiter has expressed support for our action and will be joining our Delegation to represent his people to the Republic and CIS" the up till now quite General Petrenko head of the Airforce asked "Who are we sending as escort for the Delegation?"

"Vice-Admiral Cutter and the recently finished _UNSC Jeanne D'Arc_ along with her escort, the Arbiter is going with his ship the _Shadow of Intent_ and her escort ships" answered Hood and turned to Harper "Co-ordinate with the _Jeanne _to get as much information on the republic as you can, use the delegation as a coverup to send your agents to the capital grounds and find me a terminal for a AI, I want to know everything there is to know in case we have to fight any of them"

Harper nodded and said "_UNSC Shadow Dagger_ is deploying to Coruscant and will await the arrival of the _Jeanne_ from there they will get the information, that I can assure you" Hood nodded and accepted the answer he was given by Harper and turned to the Army Head.

"Kirisaki, I want all garrisons on our border worlds to be increased immediately, I don't want a single trooper or a 'droid' to be able to hold a square meter of soil, is that understood?" Kirisaki nodded and said "It will take time, give me a month and it will be done"

"What about the Forerunner instilations inside republic and CIS space?" asked Edwards, to which Harper answered "We contacted the science team responsible for the absolute record, they are looking into it, but from the looks of it we are looking at atleast a single dormant shipyard but we are already preparing for a possible Halo ring in Republic and CIS Space"

HIGHCOM went over a few other things before the meeting was ended and all participants went to do their respective tasks assigned to them.

* * *

_**UNSC Jeanne D'Arc**_, **Slipspace enroute to Coruscant, September 3****rd**** 2583, 09:42 Standard UNSC time**

Cutter sat down in his captain's chair, he still couldn't believe it he received command of the Jeanne, one of the newer Battleships. Jeanne D'Arc was the 3rd ship in the new Preston Cole-Class of Battleships. Her main MAC which she had 3 of, could punch straight through a CAS-class assault carrier with her 1800-ton slug.

She suffered from having only 2 wings of fighters with her but that was fixed with having a light carrier in the fleet that a Preston Cole-class was leading. The Ships of the class were standing at 5225 meters long and were equipped with reverse engineered Forerunner shields and was protected by 5,5 Meters of Titanium-A3 plates. She was made to exchange blows with enemy fleets and could rival almost any Covenant vessel.

Cutter was stuck in thought, "A Battleship and its Taskforce does not scream 'we come in peace' to me admiral, the locals might think that we are trying to intimidate them" said a hologram of a beautiful blonde woman in medieval armor and a flagpole in her Hand, it snapped Cutter out of his thought and he said "I know Jeanne, I know, but HIGHCOM wants to show the Republic and CIS not to try and drag us into their war and that we are not to be trifled with".

Coincidentally the ships smart AI was based on the same Jeanne D'Arc that the ship was named after, the Maiden of Orleans. "Say Jeanne" said Cutter and continued "How long till we arrive at the co-ordinates?" she answered "30 minutes admiral" he asked "Is the Ambassador ready?" Jeanne answered "Yes captain, the ODST that will escort him is also reporting ready" "Good, Good, I hope this will turn out better than our 'talks' with the covenant" he said to which Jeanne simply said "As do all of us Admiral"

Cutter went over a few reports and talked a bit with Jeanne before the navigations officer announced "Dropping out in 1 minute" this got everyone on the bridge to work their best and the slow and laid-back atmosphere on the bridge turned into a very active scene.

The Navigations officer counted down "5…4…3…2…1…now!" and just as he said they exited Slipspace and before them was a planet covered by a gigantic city and a large fleet. Everyone on the bridge was stunned by the size of the city everyone stayed silent for a moment until Jeanne broke the silence and said "Scans say the entire planet is an empanoplies and has roughly 5000 levels"

Cutter stared in awe and asked "5000 levels?" Jeanne said "5127 levels to be exact. I should add that the Defense fleet is currently in disarray due to our Arrival" when she finished talking 5 Slipspace portals appeared and out came the _Shadow of Intent_ alongside her 4 CSS-Class battlecruiser escorts.

Jeanne added "Now the fleet is panicking" which was to be expected to be honest, 2 small taskforces of rather large ships exited a blackhole portal, this was something that could scare anyone who witnessed it.

Cutter ordered "Jeanne get in contact with the _UNSC Shadow Dagger_ and tell them that we are moving onto stage 2 of the plan, also open a comms channel to the Republic and try to talk them down from shooting at us" Jeanne nodded and said "On it captain" and a moment later the information was send away to the _Shadow Dagger_ and Republic.

* * *

**Senate building, Chancellors officer a few minutes prior**

The Jedi and the chancellor were meeting today because today the so called 'UNSC' was supposed to arrive and enter political relations with the Republic and unfortunately also the CIS, to the dismay of the Chancellor and the Jedi alike. Palpatine asked "How should we go about meeting our guests?"

Master Yoda said "Welcome warmly, them we must." To which the other masters nodded and Palpating said "We should meet them in person first and then move to the senate to discuss matters of trade and membership in the republic" the masters once again nodded at what was said.

The conversation was prevented from continuing when a Human rushed into the office, "Chancellor, the UEG has arrived alongside their allies!" Both the Chancellor and the Jedi Masters didn't know why the Human was so scared, so the Chancellor inquired "Easy my friend, tell me what happened" the person answered "They jumped into the system without getting detected, a ship that dwarfs anything we have in storage came out. And then more of the white portals opened and out came more ships also dwarfing our own ships"

This was concerning information to Palpatine and the Jedi Masters, the Servant went ahead and showed them a recording from a Venator that has caught both factions exiting Portals, some stared in awe, some like Mace Windu stared at it with cold calculating eyes, already thinking of ways to counter these ships if they ever came to fighting them.

Then a communicator sounded from the Chancellors desk, "Chancellor, the UEG Ship is hailing us" Palpatine replied "Put them through" and the person on the other hand complied. "I am Vice-Admiral James Cutter of the UNSC Jeanne D'arc, it's a pleasure meeting you" Palpatine said "I am Supreme Chancellor of the Republic Shive Palpatine, it's a pleasure welcoming you to our Capital"

"Chancellor, you don't have to be afraid, we will enter low orbit to allow our Diplomats to descend onto the Surface and then we will move into High Orbit as to not trouble the Population or your Military" Palpatine and the Jedi Relaxed knowing that these new arrivals had Diplomacy in mind "Thank you Vice-Admiral for showing understanding, when can we expect the Diplomats to arrive?" asked Palpatine and Cutter answered "15 minutes from now" Palpatine thanked Cutter and then the Call ended.

"Move we should, meet the diplomats we must" said Yoda to which the Masters and Palpatine left to meet the Diplomats that would be arriving shortly. The Walk was quite uneventful until they spotted 2 crafts descending onto the Platform they were standing at. The first was a bulky olive green colored craft with thruster engines, something not seen in the galaxy for a very, very long time, with a white logo of a bird with the body of a shield clenching a Planet and letters UNSC in the shield and the words United Nations Space Command written under the Planet.

The Other was a more exotic design with what looked like Repulsorlift projectors, it was a Shade of Orange leaning a bit on the Red side, it had the logo off 2 Swords going behind a planet. It was Escorted by 2 tear like ships also of a shade of orange, while the UNSC was escorted by 2 Fighters that would put an Arc-170 to shame.

When the 2 craft arrived over the platform the UNSC one touched down and let out a Male with greying hair escorted by a 5-man team of soldiers clad in Black armor completely covering them. The other hovered over the platform with a hatch opening on its belly and a Creature as described by Anakin, Yularen and Obi-Wan to be a Sangheili followed by 5 other Sangheili in orange red Armor with pikes. Both groups approached the Republic officials who were a bit taken aback by the 2 factions.

The Human spoke first "Greetings, I am Donel Udina, representative of the UEG" then the Sangheili spoke "I am Rtas 'Vadum, Representative of the Sangheili Empire" Palpatine greeted them "I am Sheev Palpatine, Chancellore of the Republic, it's a pleasure and an honor meeting you" the Representatives shook the hand of Palpatine. The 2 important jedi masters went ahead and introduced themselves too "Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, I am" "I am Jedi Master Mace Windu" windu eyed them with a bit of distrust but didn't let it show.

Palpatine said "If you could follow us we would like to talk before we head to the senate" the Representatives complied and followed Palpatine who was annoyed at their existence that put his plans at jeopardy, but soon he would deal with them.

* * *

September 3rd 2583: The UEG and the Sangheili Empire announce that they do not wish to join the republic, something that was unheard off and many feared would be a prelude to them joining the CIS.

September 6th 2583: The UEG and Sangheili arrive at the CIS capital and announce the same thing they did too the Republic, they do not wish to join them and would remain neutral in the War. Requests are made to both the Republic and CIS to allow the UEG and Sangheili to build Embassies on the Capital worlds

September 10th 2583: Both the Republic and the CIS agree to allowing the UEG and Sangheili to build an Embassy, both governments build their Embassy as one building.

_MIO note: with the building of an embassy building, MIO agents will be able to access both Republic and CIS networks with the help of AI._

September 12th 2583: _UNSC Jeanne D'arc_ and her escort fleet and the _Shadow of Intent_ return to the UEG and Sangheili Space, ambassadors to the CIS and Republic are supposed to arrive in a week.

* * *

_UNSC Jeanne D'arc _end her Support fleet aka. Taskforce 58

1 Preston Cole-class Battleship – _UNSC Jeanne D'arc_

1 Tiger Shark-class Light Carrier – _UNSC Tiger Shark_

2 Autumn-class Heavy Cruisers – _UNSC Unyielding _and_ UNSC Bastion_

3 Medusa-class Destroyers – _UNSC Zero, UNSC Spartacus_ and _UNSC Wildcat_

6 Moscow-class Frigates – _UNSC Sacrifice, UNSC Elisa, UNSC Nachtmusik, UNSC Turkish Mach, UNSC Valkyrie _and_ UNSC Deus Vult_

**Authors Note: If you can figure out who I picked as the model for Jeanne the AI feel free to pm me or leave it in reviews  
**

**I opened a discord server for my fanfics, feel free to join  
**discord .gg /U2E4evW


	4. Chapter 3 Rude awakening

"speech"

"_radio/hologram/etc. communication"_

_Ship Names_

'thoughts'

You get the point.

I do not own Halo or Star Wars; each franchise is owned by their respective owners.  
now that that is out of the way let us begin

**Senate Building, Chancellors office, September 9****th**

Palpatine was sitting in his office staring at the city outside of his window, calculating and thinking, thinking about the UEG and the Sangheili Empire and how they threw a wrench in his plans for the Empire. Thinking about how to deal with them, subjugation or destruction, control from the shadows or integration into the republic. He kept thinking about hundreds of ways to deal with them but each of them encountered a problem. Firstly, was the fact that both of them refused to join either the CIS or the Republic, they wanted to stay neutral but that was just a show for wanting to be left alone.

Then there was the Sangheili Navy and the UNSC, 2 forces he had almost no knowledge about except that they had large vessels larger then the Republic and that the UNSC used slug throwers and that was about it. Too little info, he didn't like working without knowing everything, this was unbecoming of the Sith lord but for the first time in many many years he felt annoyed.

He needed something to know what he was dealing with so that he could develop a plan against them, and he was lucky because someone that carried great news just entered his office. It was a republic intelligence officer he quickly saluted and approached the desk. "What brings you here my child?" the officer brought up a datapad and started talking "Chancellor a few months ago we detected an unknown signal using unknown encryption transmitting the same message over and over again. We ignored it since we had more important issues to deal with but we speculated it was probably a SOS signal but it went for so long probably no one survived. We couldn't compare it to anything at that time, until a few days ago. When the UEG Ships arrived, we detected very similar signals between their ships which led us to believe that the signal that we detected months ago is actually a SOS signal of their warship."

"Granted it is definitely from the War they had against the Sangheili over 30 years ago but the opportunity to learn more about their technology and more important encryption is still there, if we had those encryption codes, we could probably crack the newer ones in close to a year." He finished, he gave Palpatine the information he wanted, the information he needed to plan his way.

"Contact Navy command, have them send a ship there, strip the wreck for everything and bring the wreck back for examining." Said Palpatine and the officer nodded and walked out. Palpatine turned back to look out of his window, a small smile appearing on his face, he would figure out how to deal with them, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Space, **_**UNSC Forward unto Dawn, **_**September 12****th**** 2563**

"Mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 _Forward Unto Dawn_, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor 5-3-Sierra-117."

Drifting for over 30 years, she was drifting for over 30 years with nothing to do but send the same stupid fucking message all the time, 30 years with no response or help, all she could do was think, think and think some more. There were times she wanted to wake up Chief to talk to him to have something to do, but she knew she couldn't. Some 2 decades ago or a bit longer she couldn't really recall anymore, she started to enter rampancy. She almost killed Chief a few years ago but stopped herself at the last moment. She had to save him, he risked his life for her many times and she would not forget it.

She had to hold out for long enough to save him, she just had to. She detected a object, a ship approaching them, she didn't recognize the IFF, it couldn't be the UNSC or the Covenant, it had to be someone else, and they wanted to take chief, she couldn't allow that. 'Wake me if you need me' he said, she needed him now more then ever. She started the process of pulling chief out of cryo while the ship got closer and closer.

He finally awoke and walked out of his pod. "I missed you chief" she said with a smile on her face. Chief approached the Access port asking "What's the situation?" she frowned a bit and jokingly said "Not even a hi or hello?" Chief simply said "Cortana" and she went back to business her avatar flicking a bit. "We have a ship approaching us, I can't recognize the IFF" Chief hearing that picked Cortana's chip and put it in his helmet Cortana saying "I missed this so much"

Chief grabbed his MA5C from where he left it and let Cortana lead him to a viewport. While walking there he asked her "How long?" Cortana stayed silent for a while before saying "30 years" Chief slowed down for a while before regaining his pace, he knew what this meant for Cortana he knew but he was too attached to her to just let her go like that, he would find a way to save her.

When they arrived at the viewport, they saw a wedge-shaped ship approaching them with a yellow circle that was being encompassed by red on its hull. The ship was close enough that it extended a docking port. "Chief, we have to initialize Cole Protocol, we can't allow them to find out the location of earth or get their hands, tentacles or whatever on our tech" Chief knew he had to do it "Which way to the bridge?" shortly after that he started running to the bridge to prepare the countdown for the reactor to explode.

Once they arrived at the bridge Chief put Cortana into the port next to the captain's chair. Cortana's avatar appeared, "Not good chief, the reactor is too low on power, I can't initialize the self-destruct protocol, we will have to find another way to destroy the _dawn _also we got company incoming, they are currently in the Armory, Cryo-bay Engine Room and are about to enter the Bridge in 30 seconds" hearing that chief grabbed Cortana's chip put it in his helmet and prepared for a fight with these unknowns.

After the 30 seconds have passed, 5 individuals in white armor with blue markings entered the bridge flashlights turned on and weapons lowered. A huge mistake because soon Chief was behind them, knife in hand and 5 aliens threatening humanity. Before they even realized what happened 2 clones lay dead on the ground and when the other 3 turned around, they saw a giant in green armor holding a knife in hand staring right at them.

Clones were known for many things, being disciplined soldier, being some of the best fighters in the galaxy but what they were not known for was fear. Well now they were scared for their lives not even holding out again the onslaught of droids was comparable to this. Before they could lift their weapons at the giant he charged at them again, slashing across one of the clones throat and then ramming his knife into the other one and going for the last one hitting him hard enough that his chest got squashed.

In his dying moments the clone saw the giant pick up his knife run out of the room and run down the hallway they came from. Chief was running to the armory to get as much ammo and grenades as he could, he would need it for the crazy plan that Cortana had in mind. It wouldn't be long for the aliens to realize someone was on here and was killing their men so he had to be fast in getting there and getting what he needed.

When he got there he found 10 enemies either holding a weapon and examining it or carrying a crate full of them. He didn't have the element of surprise on his side anymore so he grabbed his rifle and opened fire. 2 fell dead as chief fired with deadly precision. One of the remaining enemies was lucky enough to score a hit on chief and Cortana informed chief that his shields went down by 10%.

While Chief was dispatching enemies with deadly precision and one by one, they fell dead on the ground, he noticed how his HUD was flickering and rapidly changing from red to blue, he would ask her if she is feeling well after he was done with the remaining 3. When he shot the last enemy he went over to the racks and grabbed magazines grenades and a Battle rifle. While he was doing all that he asked "Cortana are you doing alright?" there was a short pause before she spoke up "7 years, 7 years is the life time of an AI, I have been active for over 33 years chief, it's a miracle I didn't think myself to death yet, but its only a matter of time"

Chief felt sad for her "Don't say that Cortana, we will find a way to help you" there was another short pause "Don't make a girl a promise you know you can't keep" she said and it stuck with him. But they had a task to do, they had to prevent the Aliens from capturing and studying UNSC tech and they somehow needed to get back to the UNSC…if there still was a UNSC to get back to. It was 30 years after all, they might have been destroyed by the flood and for all they knew they could be the remnants of the UNSC.

Chief was running to the docking socket, the aliens had to realize someone was killing their people by this point so chief held a BR at the ready just in case there were some guarding the socket. And there were, 2 standing in their white armor. 2 Short bursts to the head dealt with them. Chief ran down the docking tube where he caught another group carrying another crate, this one was full of electronic equipment from the _Forward Unto Dawn_ he had to hurry if he wanted to enforce Cole protocol.

Exiting the docking tube on the enemy ship he found it very grey and dull, he also found 2 people patrolling the area, he dealt with them very fast. He was about to keep on going and look for a terminal to plug Cortana into when she said "Hold it chief, remove their Helmets" he did as she said. What surprised him was that they looked like a copy of themselves and that they were humans. "Just as I suspected, Clones" he heard Cortana say. This changed nothing however, he still had a mission to accomplish.

After a few minutes of running he found a terminal where to put Cortana into. Her avatar appeared on the terminal "I got the map, we need to get up to the bridge, there we will be able to send our SOS message further then with the Dawns communication suite, and we will be able to force this ship to stay in system as to prevent them from studying our tech" Chief nodded and took Cortana back into his helmet where she showed him a flickering waypoint, he then went on his way. No sooner than he did, a alarm started blasting throughout the ship, this would make the job a bit harder.

"We have to hurry chief" he heard Cortana say while he was running to an elevator. Once he arrived there the elevator was in use, probably carrying a squad of those clones, and he was right, 4 of them were cut down by Chiefs MA5C before they could even get out of the elevator. Chief got in and let Cortana pick the floor they were going to.

* * *

"Send the SOS immediately, tell them we need reinforcements." Yelled the captain, "That thing is almost here, send more men to the defense positions!" yelled a young ensign. Clones rushed past them heading to the hallway that the green giant was coming from. Soon the bridge crew heard screams and then silence followed by the hissing of the door opening and the shots of a slugthrower rang out on the bridge killing everyone.

* * *

"Everyone is dead chief, bring me to a terminal" said Cortana and chief complied. Soon he heard her send out their SOS signal, "Mayday, mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 _Forward Unto Dawn_, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor 5-3-Sierra-117. We made contact with unknown Aliens, we cannot execute Cole protocol, I repeat, we cannot execute Cole protocol"

And after she did that she said to chief, we got company coming chief, hold them off while I try and clear the rest of the ship. And so chief got ready for another fight. Wave after Wave he dispatched the clones, some getting a few lucky shots on him, 1 even went through his shield and hit his black suit burning him. Each time Cortana informing him about a new wave coming only a few minutes away. After the 6th wave he run out of ammo and had to pick up one of their weapons which he found rather inaccurate compared to UNSC weapons.

After the 10th wave he got a small break when Cortana closed down the bridge and it would take time before they could cut through it. "What are we fighting Cortana?" he asked and got an answer "I don't know Chief, but I know they are using clones, but that doesn't make sense, too expensive to produce and maintain" he nodded "What about their weapons?" "Some sort of gas, I can't tell you anything more besides don't get hit, they pack a punch" he nodded to her answer.

He walked over to one of the corpses and grabbed a new rifle while also grabbing something that looked like a grenade, if he was honest it looked like an inferior plasma grenade, but he couldn't complain as long as it exploded and killed his enemies. "Anyone responded yet Cortana?" "No chief, no one yet, I am starting to fear that they might not hear us" he frowned a bit "Don't worry, the UNSC would never abandon us" she stayed silent on that remark.

"Heads up chief, the clones on the other side are almost through and have more dangerous weaponry with them." Said cortana to chief who went ahead to see what was in store for him, and from the looks of it the Clones have set up a Heavy machinegun on the other side to help them in finally killing him. "Guess the grenades will come in handy sooner rather then later" and with that he ran for cover to dispatch another wave of enemies. One after another they fell dead, either from their own weapons now in the hands of the Spartan or from well thrown grenades or even Chiefs knife if they came close enough.

The bodies started piling up high enough to provide cover for a normal human, something the clones were taking advantage of when they were fought Chief, something disturbing for any onlooker but something not so surprising in war. While Chief was fighting off the clones, Cortana was looking through the records found on this ship, looking at its star charts, weapons, sensors etc. she found that they were close to the pre Human-Covenant War Human borders, so if the UNSC was still around they had to hear their SOS signal and help as on its way.

She almost celebrated when the sensors of the ship picked up a incoming contact but the realization dawned on her that these were the enemy reinforcements from their SOS signal. "Chief, enemy reinforcements arrived!" she yelled out to Chief who was finishing up the remaining clones. And after he did, he rushed over to Cortana and saw the same kind of ship approaching. This wasn't good, Spartans were good, very good, maybe even the best fighters in the galaxy, but even they had limits. Cortana for the first time in her life did something that was illogical for an AI to do and unheard off. She prayed for the UNSC to show up and save them.

Whatever deity was watching them and having fun had mercy on them as a Slipspace portal opened, then another and another followed by 11 more. A Very large ship came out of the first one and rammed the enemy reinforcements, cutting it in half. Cortana and Chief head "Sierra-117, this is Vice-Admiral Cutter of the _UNSC Jeanne D'arc_ together with taskforce 58, we got your SOS signal, prepare for extraction" once Chief heard that he grabbed Cortana's chip and put it in his helmet and ran to the hangar bay that Cortana opened.

Running to the Hangar they encountered a few more squads but dealt with them quickly. When they entered the Hangar, they found Marines standing guard around 2 pelicans and some were setting up a bomb along the walls, they also noticed the bodies of clones on the ground in the hangar and could still hear shots going on. When the marines saw them a single one approached Chief. "Master Chief, I am Sergeant Miller, we are almost done setting up the bomb, get in the Pelican, it will take you to the _Jeanne_, the Admiral wants to speak with you" Chief nodded and took a seat in the Pelican that took him to the Ship he saw earlier.

The Pelican flew lazily away from the Alien ship he caught the glimpse of the _Dawn_, the ship that kept him and Cortana safe for the last 30 years. When they landed in the Hangar bay of the _Jeanne,_ they found it to be relatively small for a ship its size but they got led to the bridge where Vice-Admiral Cutter was waiting for them. "Master Chief, it's a honor and a relief to see you in one piece" said Cutter as he looked at chief who replied with a simple "Thank you sir"

"Now you may not know this Master Chief and I cant blame you for it, but your actions while fully Supported by the UNSC for following protocol, will probably cause tension between the UEG and the government that that ship belongs to. But that is for the politicians to deal with, I called you here for another reason. I need you to hand over Cortana to me" said Cutter and Chief didn't like it, he didn't want to hand over Cortana, and Cutter knew it so he assured chief "Don't worry, nothing will happen to her, I need her in a blackbox for the duration of our trip back to UEG Space where the eggheads will fix her for you" he said with a open arm for chief to put Cortana's chip into.

Chief at first didn't want to hand her over, but he finally did, it was for the best, for her. Cutter then Turned around and said "Jeanne, detonate the Nuke as soon as we are a safe distance away from the ship, Helm, take us back to UEG Space" Chief heard a female voice probably the ships AI and the Helm respond with "Yes admiral" and they soon were on their way back to Human space with the _Dawn_ and the Alien ship destroyed, keeping their technology secret.

Cutter turned to Chief and said "Get some rest soldier, you deserved it" and then got back to commanding the ship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I promise next one will be longer I am writing this at 5am and I just want to finish this and go to sleep.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 4 Installation 02

"speech"

"_radio/hologram/etc. communication"_

_Ship Names_

'thoughts'

You get the point.

I do not own Halo or Star Wars; each franchise is owned by their respective owners.  
now that that is out of the way let us begin

* * *

**Reach, HIGHCOM, September 22****th**** 2583**

"Let us begin. As many of you already know, 2 days ago Taskforce 58 returned with a slight delay due to them responding to a SOS signal. The SOS signal of_ UNSC Forward Unto Dawn_ where upon arriving in the system they found a Republic ship connected to it and another one arriving. Both ships were promptly destroyed and the only survivor of the _Dawn_ saved, we have found Master Chief after 3 decades" said Hood with calmness in his voice that only he could have.

"How will the Republic react to us destroying 2 of their ships?" asked General Kirisaki, to which Admiral Harper replied with "They won't, our prowler _UNSC Jack the Ripper_ arrived in the system an hour before Republic reinforcements arrived and was jamming all communications of the republic, aside the original SOS signal of the first ship the second one didn't have a chance to send a message detailing our involvement in this since both the _Dawn _and the republic ships were destroyed by a Shiva nuke"

"Do we know who in their government sanctioned this?" asked General Edwards, Harper once again answered "Our Agents on Coruscant managed to 'persuade' a Republic intelligence officer to reveal the information, unfortunately shortly after that he had an accident and fell down to the lowest levels. From him we learned that the Chancellor himself authorized this wanting to get an advantage over us. Our AIs in Coruscant's mainframe also managed to confirm that information after getting access to the chancellor's surveillance cameras and investigating the footage from the past days"

Kirisaki said "That means he could try something against us, even open war" Hood calmly said "And for War we need to prepare, but there is a much more important issue at hand, Harper if you would" Harper nodded and each of the Generals got a update to their datapads. "Ladies and Gentlemen, what I am about to reveal to you is so secretive that if its revealed all our heads will roll. I would like to introduce you to Section 4 of MIO also known as Cerberus"

Petrenko asked "Section 4?" Harper answered "You are part of only 6 people outside of Section 4 that know of its existence and for good reason, if the existance of Section 4 was revealed and the operations they have undertaken, the entire UNSC could have been disbanded. What Section 4 has been doing the past few days is perhaps the biggest news in our history. Our ways of curing Rampancy are not working on Cortana, if I'm honest, we cant even call her Rampant anymore. From what we observed, Cortanas processing power has been stedily increasing since she arrived at Section 4 by a margin of 0.5% a day and the signs of Rampancy are slowly disappearing. We believe its because of her connection to Sierra-117 that she is entering Metastability and if she continues, any sign of rampancy or that it ever happened will be gone in 6 days along with her processing power exceeding that of our top AIs"

"Metastability? Harper, we don't even know if that is possible, its only theoretical" said Petrenko skeptically "Rampancy usually lasts a few years at best before the AI thinks itself to death, Cortana has been active for 33 years, 26 of which she was past her 7 year life time, believe me when I say this, she is entering metastability we ourselves don't know how she did it but as I said before we believe it's because of her connection to Sierra-117 and as much as we would like to keep her locked up and experiment on her we fear it could only bring problems for the UNSC and UEG if we try and keep her away from the Master Chief and as such would like to reassign her back to him."

"Granted, no onto the topic of Forerunner instillations in CIS and Republic space, what do you have on that Harper?" said Hood to which Harper replied with "The Absolute Record states that there is a Halo instillation not far from the Kashyyyk System and from our Agents in the CIS they are unaware of it and as for the Republic over the last several months and 1 single case dating back over a year, reports came in to the Republic officials about a structure that we know as Halo but the Republic has dismissed such claims due to the War. We believe that with our presence known to the Republic and their obvious intentions against us, that they will investigate it. As such I suggest we dispatch a fleet or at least a sizable taskforce there at once."

Kirisaki asked "What do we do about the republic?" Hood answered "We deny everything regarding the _UNSC Forward Unto Dawn_, MIO has dealt with it so unless the Chancellor admits to sending a mission to one of our warships we deny our investment in everything that happened there and as far as we are concerned UNSC Forward Unto Dawn got destroyed at the battle of Instillation 00. If the chancellor choses to reveal that fact, we will strike on it, and no Harper, Assassination is of the table for now. As for the Halo ring, we send back every ship that comes across that system with very strict rules of engagement be it the CIS or Republic Navy or just some random traveler"

"My agents are about to obtain the Republic's FTL drive but from what we understand they can enter a system from only a few access points and have to jump from system to system, this gives us advantage since we can just bypass their strongholds but they can't bypass ours." Said Harper to which Hood said "Get me information on how many access points there are to that system, I will make the call and deploy the 5th fleet and I am placing us in 2. Prepare Flood countermeasures, I authorize the use of a Nova bomb. I will also contact the arbiter about the ring"

The words Nova bomb ran chills down everyone's spine in the room. It was clear that hood was taking no chances of a flood outbreak because of some trigger-happy old man that is feeling threatened.

Edwards asked "And what do we do about Master Chief?" Harper answered once again "Just like the rest of Blue team and the entirety of Red team, he wishes to remain in active service and I am for once do not wish to tell him otherwise" the rest nodded in improvement. Hood finally said "With this the meeting is adjourned, we will meet again on October 30th, Goodluck and Godspeed" The screens turned black and only Harper remained in the room before 1 of the screens lit up again.

"Report Lawson, what do you have" a Woman entered the screen she saluted and said _"We almost cracked the encryption on the chancellor's personal files, if he has anything to hide, we will find it. Preparations for Operation 'Headless rider' are underway we project it to be ready withing a week and be ready to execute right after Operation 'para bellum', as for the Diplomatic team, they are doing fine, they have a meeting planned with a few Senators from the Republic peace faction on the 26th"_

Harper wrote something down on a piece of paper before he replied with "Put operation 'Headless rider' and 'para bellum' on hold for now, I want everything said during that meeting send to me by tomorrow evening, good luck Lawson, don't disappoint me" the woman saluted and the screen went black again. Harper stood up and walked to his office, he had a war prepare for.

* * *

**Coruscant, Human-Sangheili Embassy, September 26th 2583**

Padme stared at the building for a moment, she admired it. It was certainly a very interesting building that didn't fit on Coruscant and stuck out like a sore thumb. It was blocky yet at the same time very smooth and exotic looking painted green and red. At the stairs and entrance stood Human marines in their green armor and Sangheili Honor guards in red. It was very exciting for Padme.

She got snapped out of her staring contest with the building by the Senator from Alderaan, Bail Organa "It certainly is a very interesting design, isn't it?" she looked at him "It certainly is" Bail said "let's move and not keep the ambassadors waiting" and so they did, they walked up the stairs and approached the Entrance where they were stopped by a Human Marine.

"Sir, ma'am, I will have to see your identification and purpose of visit before I let you in" both of them showed the soldier who they were and said they were here to meet the ambassadors, the soldier then confirmed the information on the Radio and let the 2 inside where they were led to a conference room. Once they entered, they saw the Human ambassador to the Republic, Donel Udina, and the Sangheili Ambassador, El 'Sattin waiting for them around a wooden table, both of them stood up.

"Welcome Senators, please, take a seat" gestured Udina to the couch opposite to theirs. Both of the parties did, and once they were seated Udina began "How can I help both of you Senators?" Padme answered to the Human ambassador "We would like to learn more about the UEG the Sangheili Empire, their culture and history" she noticed that on the word 'history' the expression on the Humans face grew grim, and the Sangheili's mandibles twitched.

"Senators, History is something neither of our governments or species is proud of. When we were confined to our world, over 600 years ago we had a devastating war that killed around 70 million in 6 years, it was the most destructive war at that time, 2 centuries later, a war killed more then that. But, both of those wars combined, cant compare to the most recent one." Said Udina stopping right before the Human-Covenant war and letting the El talk.

"The Sangheili are much the same, we are a warrior species and war is in our blood, but just like the humans, we do not take pride in war and the things that happen in it, the most recent war opened our eye's" El stopped just like Udina did right before the Human-Covenant war. This was suspicious to both of the Senators, they mentioned a war that happened recently, Padme believed it was the Human-Covenant war that they mentioned during their introduction in the senate, so she asked.

"Are both of you refeering to the Human-Covenant war?" she noticed how upon hearing that both of the Ambassadors tensed up and shot glares at her. El began "Yes Senator, yes we are.68 years ago, the Sangheili were part of a Religious coalition of species the Covenant, and when we discovered Humanity 68 years ago, we began a war of extermination against them, the war lasted for 27 years Senator, 27 years of carnage, death, suffering and sacrifice for a lie"

"A Lie?" asked Bail. Udina answered this time. "The Covenant viewed a long extinct species, the Forerunners as gods and when they discovered us they declared our existence to be blasphemous against their gods and that the gods demand our extermination. Something that they almost achieved. In the year 2552, Humanity was at its back leg, close to extinction, our stronghold and the second most important planet next to our home world, fell to Covenant onslaught.

Defeat was all but assured, but a miracle happened, the Covenant erupted into Civil War when the Sangheili found out they were lied to this entire time and that our Existence was actually the redemption of the ones that came before us. A way to repay a mistake they had committed a very long time ago"

El continued "And once we learned the truth, we switched sides in protecting Humanity where we managed to eliminate the Covenant leadership and lead to its downfall but at the cost of countless billions of Humans and our own betheren" Silence permeated the room as Udina and El stopped talking and let the information sink in for the Senators.

"Im sorry I…I didn't know" said Padme in a somber tone. Udina said "There was a reason we only mentioned it in the Senate, Senator, the wounds while 30 years old are still fresh in memory. Both I and El served as soldiers in the war so the topic is particularly touchy for us. So I ask that you and any other senator refrain from mentioning the subject." Bail "Understandable, we will refrain from asking. But I do have to ask, is that the reason you are so militarized?"

Udina looked at Bail for a moment before saying "Senator, we humans have a very old saying. 'Si vis pacem, para bellum', it translates into 'If you want peace, prepare for war'. It is something both we and the Sangheili learned the hard way many times in out history, the only way to ensure the continuation of peace is to have a bigger stick then the other guy. Something you can observe in your own government right now and something that both our governments fear."

Padme gathered up the courage to ask a question after the failure that was her last one. "What does your government fear?" El answered her question "Dictatorship senator, we fear dictatorship, the powers that your senate has granted the chancellor are…worrying, history has shown that power corrupts the individual. And if I am honest, is just more justification as to why our governments recognize the CIS as a true government, the Republic is corrupt, ineffective and slowly turning into a dictatorship"

Padme tried to defend the Republic "You are wrong, the republic stood for thousands of years upholding democracy and equality" Udina shot back at her "thousands of years of neglect and corruption. Slavery is widespread in the Outer Rim, Corruption in the senate. You yourself senator should know how corrupt the republic is when a decade ago the Trade federation blockaded your planet and the Senate did nothing."

Padme was about to retour but Udina continued "You tolerate crime lords controlling a large chunk of the western part of the Galaxy, you tolerate slavery while outlawing it. You declared war on a State that seceded f rom the Republic for the sole reason that they were creating a army, something paramount in ensuring the safety of their people, something that the Republic couldn't give them" Udina knew the hypocrisy of his statement, the UEG fought the insurrectionists after all, but the UEG has come a long way in those decades and did something that the Republic refused to do for centuries.

Silence filled the room once again only interrupted when a secretary entered the Room "Ambassadors, the Chancellor is on line 2 requesting a talk, its urgent" both of them stood up and then a hologram appeared of the chancellor.

"Chancellor what do we owe this pleasure to?" asked Udina but he noticed the distain in Palpatine's eye's. The chancellor answered _"Yes Ambassadors, I am calling you to ask you about the reason why the UNSC and Sangheili Navy destroyed Republic ships in the Balamak system"_

* * *

**Balamak system, **_**Resolute**_**, September 26th 2583**

Yularen was undergoing a nervous breakdown, A Month ago he saw the UNSC ships destroy 2 CIS ships as if they were nothing, now he was staring down a fleet of them. "Run the numbers again" he said to his sensors officer who a moment later replied "Confirmed, 62 Vessels matching UNSC signatures" 62 ships, he never saw this many ships deploy at once, and the fact that they were here when General Skywalker and General Kenobi were down on the ring structure wasn't helping. He wasn't sure what they wanted here but he was sure that if they wanted the ring, they could take it, unfortunately for him he had orders to hold this ring to the last man.

"Send emergency message back to Command. Let them know what is happening here." A moment later the message was sent and the _Resolute_ picked up a message being send by the UNSC on all frequencies _"This is Admiral Del Rio of the 5__th__ Fleet*; all Republic vessels are to leave this system at once."_ And there it was, now Yularen knew that this could very well be his last battle, but he still had a duty to the Republic. "Open a channel" a communications officer nodded and a moment later Yularen said "Admiral Del Rio, this is Admiral Yularen of the Republic Open Circle Fleet, you are trespassing on Republic territory, leave immedietly or we will be forced to open fire." He didn't get a response in form of words, but he got it in form of the UNSC fleet entering a Formation with a massive 4.2 Km Ship at the front. Granted it wasn't as large as the Ship he saw first or the ship that was above coruscant but still large compared to what the Republic had.

"Sir, energy buildup on the ship at the front of the formation!" yelled the sensors officer, and a moment later the ship fired above Yularen and his ship, this was a warning shot, the next one would hit and he knew it. "This is your last warning, leave the system or be eliminated" said the UNSC admiral again.

Yularen had a Job to do until reinforcements arrived. "Get me targeting solutions on that large ship at the front, tell the other venators to do the same". Yularen was holding position around the ring with 6 Venators in his fleet and while the Jedi were exploring the ring, he was in charge of the fleet. "Prepare to launch fighters and bombers, target the Ship at front and its escort." His orders were send around the ships and soon the Republic was in its own formation, launching fighters and bombers at the UNSC fleet.

The UNSC responded in kind by launching their own Fighters. The Republic craft quickly made their way to the lead ship and deployed bombs and torpedoes on the ships bridge effectively killing the ship in action. They then turned on the other lead ships before quickly turning around back to the Venators. Atleast the ones that managed to survive the onslaught of very agile and dangerous UNSC fighters, less then 20% of the airwings returned to the Venaotrs.

"_UNSC Essex _is down, I repeat _UNSC Essex_ is down, Bombing run on the bridge killed the Admiral" said the comms officer on the bridge of the _UNSC Preston J. Cole_ Hackett quickly said to the ships AI "Napoleon, transmit the new formation to all ships, focus on enemy craft in the shape of the letter 'Y' and send a report to FLEETCOM, tell them the _Essex_ received hits to the bridge, Admiral presumed dead, ship immobilized" the AI with the avatar of the French emperor did as he was told.

Hackett observed on his Holotable as the 5th fleet was getting into the new formation and soon moved out with Paris-Class frigates at the front followed by Medusa-class Destroyers and the _Preston J. Cole_ herself. "Tell the _UNSC Goldfish_ to move up to our left side and prepare her fighters, and get me a firing solution on the lead ship" the AI and weapons officer complied and did as they were told.

"Contact Captain Miller and his wolfpack, tell them to jump the moment that we open fire" the Communications officer relayed his order. Hackett was doing his best with a fleet this large; this was Afterall his first time leading one of this size, normally he would lead a portion of the fleet or a single taskforce of it. Now with the screw up that Del Rio did by putting his Carrier at the front of the formation Hackett had to take command.

"In weapons range in 10 seconds" said Napoleon, 10 seconds passed and Hackett ordered "Open fire" on that order the front row of ships opened fire and the Wolfpack jumped behind the Republic ships. With the fleet firing at them the Republic would focus their shields at the front, leaving their back relatively undefended, and Hackett planed on exploiting that with him sending Miller and his wolfpack to the back.

Quickly the Republic 'Star Destroyers' turned into stars as the UNSC fleet ruthlessly destroyed them. Only the last venator remained but it was in the process of being evacuated as you could see life boats flying out and going towards the Ring.

"Tell the _UNSC Trident _to prepare her ODST complement and deploy them alongside the predicted Escape pod arc, tell the _UNSC Paradox_ to send her ODST complement in search of the control room. The Rest of the fleet set up defensive positions around the Ring, tell Wolfpack 1 to prepare their Avenger Nukes*, we need to give the Sangheili enough time to get here. And give me an update on the _Essex_" he said sitting down in his chair. He watched as the 2 Frigates were moving above the Ring and soon pods rained down from them.

"Sir we are detecting 20 Ships matching republic signatures" and just as his sensors officer said, 20 republic ships jumped into the system in tight formation, Hackett immedietly ordered a comms channel to be opened "This system is closed, turn back or we will open fire" was his order to the Republic, they didn't respond but they didn't slow down so he gave the order "Give me targeting solutions on the nearest ship, tell Wolfpack 1 to jump" he watched as the Republic fleet let out their fighters. He typed in some orders and soon his frigates were moving into position to provide AA fire and how his own fighters moved to meet their Republic counterpart.

"We are in weapons range Admiral" said the Weapons officer looking at Hackett "All ships, open fire on my mark" was uttered out of Hacketts mouth and followed by "Now!" a few seconds later. The Shots traveled for a few seconds before they found their mark, gutting 4 Ships in the process, soon after that Wolfpack 1 entered the field by exiting Slipspace in the middle of the enemy formation. CIWS and rocket fire began from all the destroyers in the pack and soon they left their package and entered a Slipspace portal.

With a 5 second delay, the Avenger-Class nuclear device ignited its engines and launched forth against a Venator. When it met its mark, the system gained a new sun for a split moment as the nuclear device detonated taking 6 Venators with it, the fleet of 20 ships was reduced to a measly 9 and were still pushing against the UNSC defenses. But soon met a hail of fire coming from the UNSC as they resumed their fire after the Wolfpack was clear gutting 3 more. The remaining 3 started retreating behind a planet in the system.

"Do not pursuit, remain at defensive positions around the Ring" Hackett send out his order to the rest of the fleet. The Republic was probably already sending reinforcements, sending his ships after those 3 would jeopardize his defensive line and open up the ring for a Attack, he had to hold out until the Sangheili arrived with their fleet and then focus on the Ring and the flood likely stored on it.

1 Hour passed with not much happening until a sensors officer picked up Signatures incoming "Sir, we have 80 ships approaching, all match the Venator signatures". This is was it then, this was the battle to decide if the UNSC and its allies controlled the Ring or the Republic did and doomed them all. "All ships, Enemy fleet incoming, prepare for battle" rang out his voice and he soon approached the Holotable looking at it. In that 1 hour he had his ships set up a mine field between them and the Planet the Republic ships were hiding behind and was the direction that the republic would be coming from with their reinforcements.

Soon all ships signaled ready, their shields at 100% weapons fully charged and emergency teams ready, now all that needed to happen was for the Republic to finally arrive. And no sooner then the UNSC got ready did the Republic fleet of 80 arrive. Quickly making their way to the UNSC fleet and deploying their Fighters.

"All ships, fire when in weapons range" said Hackett and waited for the republic to get close enough to open fire, he waited and waited when he got his wish, his flagship opened fire first, followed by the cruisers and so on. Some Republic ships managed to evade, some didn't and got hit, some of them outright destroyed while some sustained medium to heavy damage. While his weapons were recharging the Republic got closer and closer, close enough that they entered the mine field. Soon one Venator went down as it hit a mine, going out in a blaze of fire.

The Republic realized where they were and what happened and now, he had a choice to make, either spread out and possibly lose even more ships to the mines, or group up and minimalize the chances of hitting a mine but also making himself a easier target for the UNSC fleet. He chose grouping up. When the ships were close enough to each other some were hit by UNSC MAC rounds and some went out while others benefitet from overlapping shields and only sustained heavy damage, but still pressed on.

The Fight between the Fighters wasn't looking any better for the Republic, while having a nimbler fighter they were outclassed by the UNSC fighters in armor and weaponry. The Venators got close enough to open fire as they cleared the minefield and some bombers broke through UNSC Fighter screen. The First UNSC ship went down, a Frigate floated dead in space from the concentrated Republic fire. But for every UNSC ship lost, the Republic lost 4-5 in return.

"Admiral, we have Sangheili Signatures incoming, 10 Seconds out" said his Sensors officer and Hackett nodded at him, he went back to looking at the Holotable and after 10 seconds 120 Sangheili Ships led by a CAS-class assault carrier entered the fray at the back of the Republic formation, quickly opening fire on Republic ships, "Sir we are being hailed from the Sangheili Fleet" said his Comms officer "Patch them through" replied Hackett and soon enough a voice rang out of the bridges intercom "Admiral Hackett, this is Fleetmaster Rtas 'Vadum, we hope we aren't late for the fight"

Hackett smiled, he heard about the Fleetmasters personality and will to fight "You are just on time Fleetmaster, I deployed teams of ODST to the ring, we need to clear out the Republic ships and then we can focus on it." Rtas said "It will be done" and quickly moved his ships to wipe out the Republic fleet.

With the Sangheili Fleet behind the Republic, the UNSC pressed the Republic fleet and quickly the remaining ships were destroyed. "Emergency message coming from the Ring surface admiral!" said his Comms officer, Hackett nodded at him and said "Play it" a moment later the message played _"The Republic have freed the flood, I say again they have freed the flood. Flood broke containment, sent help!"_ This day just turned bad to worse.

* * *

**Installation 02, Republic Force, September 26th 2583**

Running out of a bunker with flood forms behind them were 2 jedi and a small group of clones, it seemed as if luck was never on this pairs side as they unleashed a parasite by accident thinking this bunker was the command center of this Ring but turned out to be a prison of some sorts. They kept running with the occasional clone shooting at their pursuers. "Yularen, I need immediate extraction and bombardment on my location!" yelled Anakin into his communicator. All that returned was silence, Obi-Wan said "Perhaps the bunker is preventing communication, we need to get to the surface fast" no one argued with that, everyone wanted to be as far away from these things as possible. Running up to a elevator while shooting back at these abominations they found the door sealed shut. "Cover me I will cut through!" yelled Anakin, the clones took defensive positions around him and Obi-Wan helped with the cutting.

When they cut through the door all of them, 2 jedi and 6 clones, ran into the elevator hitting the hologram and being send up to where the remnants of their force should be. When the elevator arrived at the surface level, they found the entrance to be empty, devoid of the 12 clones that were covering the entrance. What they did however find was the reason for the Yularen not responding.

The UNSC was here, and they were mopping up the last venator that they Arrived with. They spotted Escape pods and also spotted UNSC vessels dropping dark pods at the ring not far from them. "That would explain why we couldn't contact Yularen" said Anakin, "It does, but it doesn't explain why the UNSC is here, or why they are fighting us" they didn't get an answer what they did get however was the parasite coming up the elevator.

"Well whatever reason it is, its better to go to them and find out then stay here!" yelled Anakin as he and the rest of the group broke into a run to the Pods. As they got closer and closer they started receiving a signal. _"Thiss is Co-*static*-y, Gener-*static* you read?!"_ Rex turned to one of the few remaining clones "Try to clear up that signal!" the clone nodded and a moment latter the signal played as clear as it could _"This is Commander Cody, Generals do you read!?"_

"Cody this is, Skywalker, what's the situation!?" yelled Anakin as he kept running. _"It's the UNSC sir, a fleet of 62 ships jumped in and ordered us to leave immediately or be destroyed, when we refused to leave they fired, they utterly destroyed our ships, Admiral Yularen went down with the Resolute, we noticed them dropping some kind of Pods from their ships. I am currently gathering what forces managed to evacuate and heading to you"_ answered Cody

"NO! Do not come our way Cody, we have unleashed something horrible from its containment, shoot at anything that doesn't look clone or human!" yelled Obi-Wan a far cry from his normal composed self. _"Copy that, we will move onto the Tower north of our position then, the UNSC pods fell down in that location, I think it's worth investigating" _said Cody as he was preparing to leave with the people that survived "Copy that, we will meet you there" said Anakin.

It took them 40 minutes to get close to the Tower and where Cody was. Approaching the Tower, they could hear Gun fire and blaster fire from the direction of the tower. When they finally cleared the way they saw Cody and the clones of the 212th and 501st hugging to cover behind rocks trees or anything else they could find. This was a new thing to see since clones weren't known for such behavior. They can up to Cody and hid behind the rock he was hiding behind.

"Its good to see you sir" he said as bullets wised past his cover, "Likewise Cody, what are we up against?" asked Kenobi. Cody quickly peaked above the cover and fired of a shot before ducking again, "Looks like a squad of Special Forces, Black armor head to toe, when we got here they were talking to a Floating yellow ball and when they noticed us they ran for cover and opened fire, then these blasted droids came out of the tower entrance and also focused on us!" he yelled pointing at a Sentinel shell not far from their position. "The yellow ball kept talking something about attacking the reclaimers or something, he wouldn't shut up, but the droids stopped coming out after a while and the ball retreated back into the tower" he continued.

"If they are defending it so furiously then it must mean that the command center of this ring is in there, normally we would try to rout them from there but we don't have time for that Cody, tell your men to cease firing, we need to work alongside them for now, the thing we released takes priority" Said Kenobi, "I will try and talk to them, they probably know the dangers of those things since the ball talked to them" Cody nodded and went on to relay the orders to his Clones.

The shooting calmed down as the clones and UNSC forces stopped firing at each other, Kenobi got out of his cover and walked to the UNSC forces with his hands raised up in the air. No gunfire came his way, instead a Black helmet with a silver visor and a Blue stripe on it move up from cover until Kenobi could see the man standing with his weapon ready, motioning him to get closer to their lines.

Kenobi Complied and approached where he found he was now the target of 3 other soldiers all pointing their guns at him, Kenobi introduced himself "I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and I would-" he was cut of by the man with the blue stripe on his head "Shut up, we don't have time for pleasantries, we know what the fuck you did, do you have any idea what you released?"

Kenobi however never had the chance to answer that question as the abominations found them after they lost them, he instantly noticed that the UNSC was getting back to work, the man with the blue stripe yelled at him "Tell your men to get over here!" and he began to fire at the Abominations that used to be clones, covering his clones and Anakin while they got here.

Then the Droids came flying out but instead of shooting their laser at the clones as Obi-Wan feared they shot at the abominations coming their way. But even with the combine firepower of the UNSC forces, Clones and those Droids, they were still slowly loosing ground. He could hear the man yell "Luz! Contact the Admiral! Tell them the flood is here!" and a Trooper with a backpack started dialing something on it before talking into it.

"The Republic have freed the flood; I say again they have freed the flood. Flood broke containment, sent help!" followed by a moment of silence before a older voice rang out of the set, which Kenobi now identified as a Radio "Say again, the flood broke containment ?" the Radio operator gave the microphone to the Man with the Blue stripe "This is captain winters, yes the Flood have breached containment thanks to Republic forces, we are currently holding position right outside of the control room, we have the Index, We request immediate assistance!"

A moment of silence from the Radio followed again before it sounded "_The Shadow of Intent, Repentant Judgment_ and _UNSC Berlin_ are moving to assist you, eta 5 minutes" The man Kenobi now Identified as Captain Winters gave the Microphone back and said angerly "We might not be here in 5 minutes. Alright, you heard him, 5 minutes!" this uplifted the morale a bit of both forces as they now fought with an end goal in mind. 3 Minutes past and Kenobi could see the Craft that escorted the Diplomats on the day they met the Senate. Tear shaped ships blitzing down onto the battleground accompanied by Those UNSC craft and their transports.

The craft shot down at the abominations with everything they had and the transports came to a hover above allowing the 30 clones 20 UNSC soldiers and the yellow floating ball to get on board. The Ball approached Kenobi "do you have any idea how many protocols you broke? Opened up the Flood containment facility, didn't follow containment procedures, attacked the Reclaimers. Didn't it come to your mind that when a door is closed and refuses to open and when you do open it and are attacked, that whatever is behind those doors has to remain closed?"

Kenobi wanted to answer but the ball cut him of again "You should be thankful the Reclaimers and the Reclaimer's shield have a containment plan in place to fix your mistake, otherwise the parasite would infect the whole galaxy"

As the Transports were speeding to the UNSC and Sangheili fleet, Kenobi saw 3 ships, 2 Sangheili and 1 UNSC approached the ring, and open fire on it, with Nuclear weapons and Plasma. Something unheard of in the Galaxy for thousands of years, this left him wondering what was next to come.

* * *

**There we go, alright sorry for the long wait but my school started again(yeh, I have to physically go to school because its so back in time they don't know what a video call is) but as I promised this chapter is longer, its 6k words.**

**Till next time, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S: Forgot to add trivia marked with *, so here we go  
**

***5th Fleet:**

**CO: Admiral Del Rio**

**XO: Vice-Admiral Hackett**

**Fleet composition:**

**62 Ships**

**1 Europa-Class Fleet Carrier, UNSC Essex (Admiral Del Rio's Flagship)**

**1 Preston Cole-Class Battleship, UNSC Preston J. Cole (Vice-Admiral Hackett's Flagship)**

**4 White Shark-Class Light Carriers**

**6 Autum-Class Heavy Cruisers (Modernized)**

**2 Bastion-Class Heavy Cruisers**

**10 Medusa-Class Destroyers**

**8 Gorgon-Class Destroyers (Modernized)**

**20 Moskow-Class Frigates**

**10 Paris-Class Frigates (Modernized)**

***Avenger Class Nuclear Device is a upgrade to the Shive Class Nuclear device. It was designed in 2569 due to the UNSC's need for more pottent and cheaper anti-ship nuclear munitions. It is 1.5 stronger then its predecesor and costs half its price**


	6. Galactic Situation

"speech"

"_radio/hologram/etc. communication"_

_Ship Names_

'thoughts'

You get the point.

Joseph Sage: Originally ONI was still around when I started that chapter and Osman was in charge but the timeline went through a few (3) reworks before I posted it, its incomplete as to give me more room to maneuver but most of the important events are in there. That's why Harper is referred to as 'her' I overlooked it while I was reading through the text.  
And yes Grunts, Hunters, Jackals and the Engineers will make an appearance in chapters to come.

Bmanbeast57: You have read my mind, that is what I was planning for this chapter.

Slade 01:While yes MAC have a theoretically unlimited range its easier to evade the slug the further away you are, that's why in Halo(and many other franchises that use solid projectiles) there is a engagement range for ships, its to maximize the chance of hitting your target and minimalize the chance of the target evading.  
I didn't put the Chief back into service immediately it left that out for each person to interpret but yes, chief is currently not on active duty, he is undergoing examination and R&R, tho that will likely change with the political situation. Since the whole UNSC is starting to move back into Wartime gear and the UEG is slowly but surely getting into War footing because of Palpatine's actions.

1740: Yes, Yes it is. And I plan on having it used, be it on the Republic, CIS or the Flood.

I do not own Halo or Star Wars; each franchise is owned by their respective owners.  
now that that is out of the way let us begin

* * *

**Coruscant, Republic Senate, September 30****th**** 2583**

"The senate meeting regarding recent UNSC and Sangheili actions is now in session!" announced Mas Amedda, a navy officer with the name of Tarkin started "Would the UEG and Sangheili Representatives please answer, why their Respective Navies were in the Balamak system and destroyed Republic assets in the Region?"

The UEG representative, reluctantly pulled out a small blue ball that started to float and soon turned into a hologram of a Man in a very expensive looking suit. The person was smoking a cigarette so he didn't answer immediately, he kept the senate waiting as he puffed out smoke and finally Spoke. "We were fixing your mistakes" and that was all he said,

"Excuse me? Do you have any idea who you are talking to or what you are talking about?!" blurred out Tarkin, he was offended by the Man's response, but the one that came took the cake. "Yes I do, Wilhuff Tarkin, Born on Eriadu, 45 years old, Blood type B-, Holding the Rank of Admiral and currently wasting my time."

If Tarkin was angry before, now he was furious "H- How, do you know this, who are you?!" The man took another puff of his Cigarette and answered "Head of UNSC Intelligence, and I know everything about you that is worth knowing Admiral" Tarkin said very angry "So you just admitted to be spying on the Republic?" The man smiled for a moment "Spying on terrorists is harden then spying on you. Not to mention the republic 'intelligence office' trying to Spy on us too. But you can't really call it a 'intelligence office' in its current state, before you try to send further agents, wait a few thousand years, will you? I have more important things to do then to read reports of Republic agents trying to pass a Naval Anchorage in a Civilian ship."

Tarkin was a bit embarrassed by what the Man said, they lost contact with all their Agents they send to UEG space very quickly and now he knew why. "But I am getting of track here, regarding your question, why don't we let the monitor of the Instillation that your forces landed on explain in detail what we did and why we did it." And on que, the Yellow ball that was floating next to the representatives.

"Greeting, I am 007 Contrite Witness, Former Monitor of Instillation 02, I will answer any questions the Reclaimers have authorized me to answer" Said the floating ball. This took the Senate by surprise a little. Tarkin regained his composure he lost to the man and asked the Ball "Will you tell us what happened on this ring 4 days ago?"

The ball replied "Why yes I will. I was doing standard administrative work aboard my Installation when I detected 6 unknown ships approaching it, as per protocol I didn't answer any Communication attempts and put all facilities into lockdown. When your forces landed on my installation and attempted to open the Flood containment facility, I reacted as stated per protocol and engaged defensive measures and attacked the people attempting to open the facility. When 62 more ships arrived, I feared the worse, that perhaps I would fail in my duty and the Flood would be released. But then I detected Reclaimers onboard of those 62 ships and was overjoyed, after 100028 years of awaiting the Reclaimers return, they arrived on just the right moment and followed the Protocol almost to the letter.

They Disposed of the Unknowns but unfortunately, they were not fast enough and the Flood was released from containment. Protocol dictates that the Array be instantly activated as to prevent the infection from spreading. The Reclaimers retrieved the Activation Index but refused to fire the Instillation, upon further investigation we have found that the Reclaimers would cleanse the ring of the Infection from Orbit. As reluctant as I was to leave my instillation, the reclaimers told me to go with them because the damage to the instillation will likely by severe and they would like to avoid damaging me.

They then gave me access to their information regarding you, and I must say, your lack of knowledge about the Flood is concerning, your lack on basic understanding of when a door is locked it has a purpose to be locked is even more concerning, you should be grateful to the reclaimers for being there and fixing your errors."

"You keep mentioning the Reclaimers but who are they exactly?" asked Tarkin, 007 answered "Why the Reclaimers are the Reclaimers, chosen to inherited the mantle of responsibility from my creators and safeguard the Galaxy" Tarkin got annoyed by this vague answer, but it was his fault for asking what he did. He asked again "Are we the Reclaimers?" 007 answered "No, currently, there are only 5 reclaimers standing in this building. One is standing beside me and the others are Holding guard at the entrance of our booth"

"What does this 'Instillation' do?" asked Tarkin, 007 said "I am not allowed to answer that question" this annoyed Tarkin a bit so he asked another question "Are there other of these 'Instillations'?" 007 gave the same Answer "I am not allowed to answer that question" before Tarkin could ask another question, 007 floated back to the UEG Representative.

"Umm… Well then, now onto the Subject of the UNSC destroying 2 Venators in wild space" was what Tarkin said, he noticed a smirk appear on the Man's face. "Would the UNSC explain why they destroyed 2 Venators unprovoked?" Asked Tarkin again. The man typed something off screen and soon a large hologram of a UNSC Ship appeared. The man said "This is _UNSC Forward Unto Dawn_ it was boarded by the Crew of the Republic Venator, attacked our crew and started stripping the inside of our ship for any equipment they could find." The man typed something again and the Hologram of the ship got replaced by a cleverly edited Recording of Marines fighting off Covenant boarding parties but the Covenant was replaced by clone troopers. Section 2 did a very good job since the senate was filled with murmurs and whispers the moment the Video started playing.

"We Received a SOS signal and responded to it, when we arrived, we found the Republic receiving reinforcements and they refused all attempts at communication so we opened fire once the crew of the _UNSC Forward Unto Dawn_ disconnected from the Venator. So, tell me Admiral, what part of this was unprovoked? Our ship was in wild Space, controlled by no one, and yet the Republic boarded it and fought our crew, without provocation."

Tarkin was defeated, all attempts to pull the UEG into a trap failed, instead he as now in a corner, he could either admit to what happened and give the UEG more ammunition or he could deny it all even with the Video evidence that they have Provided.

The Man once again spoke "If that is all then we will be on our way, compared to the Republic, we have a government to run" and the hologram disappeared, the UEG representative picked up the blue ball and their pod went back to their booth and soon the UEG and Sangheili left the Senate. The Senate was dumbfounded never before has a government been so blatantly disrespectful against them.

Palpatine was fuming on the inside, his best Man failed to corner the UEG or the Sangheili, instead he was cornered by them. His plans got delayed again. He had to deal with them now, and if the force was to be believed soon, they would attempt to kill him, it would be enough to declare war on them and finally get rid of the annoyance that they were.

* * *

Sitting in a Room staring at a star was Harper having a drink. One of his screens went active, he pressed it and the image of a woman appeared "Lawson, commence Operation 'Headless Rider' and 'para bellum' I want it done in a week, Hood gave the Permission, Madam president already Addressed the Senate. We are going to deliver the Declaration to the Republic and hour before you begin."

* * *

**Coruscant, October 5****th**** 2583**

"Breaking News, Republic Navy Command bombed, and an attempt at the Chancellors life" Was the text at the bottom of the news broadcast. A Human then Turned to the Camera and began speaking "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Coruscant News. Just an Hour ago the UEG and Sangheili handed in a formal War Declaration citing 'Republic aggression against UEG Citizens and the Republic Navy infringing on UEG space' as its reason. And moments ago, a Bomb went off in the Navy command building, as of right now the situation of any survivors is unknown. An Attempt at the Chancellors life also happened today.

A Fly by happened, a Speeder rammed the chancellors transport and all his guards were killed, The Chancellor got hit by a very high caliber Slug thrower and lost his Left Arm, he is currently being taken care of at the best Hospital on Coruscant.

In other news…

* * *

The Shot that was heard in the Galaxy as it became known was the first engagement in the Allied Species-Republic war, with MIO attempting an assassination on the Republics Chancellor but failing in the Process. The Republic Navy quickly got mobilized and a fleet of over 180 Ships was being prepared to venture into UEG space to begin the assault on UEG planets. The CIS-Republic war grinds to a Halt as the CIS is concerned with UEG and Sangheili Actions and dedicate more forces to internal Security, While the Republic pulls forces from the CIS front over to the Allied Front.

The War Machine of the Sangheili Navy and the UNSC begin turning and all Personnel got recalled back into Duty. Another Bloody Chapter of Humanities History just began, a Chapter to ensure their Existence once again.

* * *

**This was origninaly part of Chapter 4 but I decided to split it into 2 parts and make it a introduction to a 2****nd**** part of the fic. I know its short, it was meant to be, and I am posting it because no new update will come from me for 1-3 months for this fic due to School, I have exams in a few weeks and I have a lot of them. I also have a 2****nd**** fic to write so I wanted to leave you all with something to look forward to. **

**Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 5 Shanxi I

"speech"

"_radio/hologram/etc. communication"_

_Ship Names_

'thoughts'

You get the point.

Connor Ohlander: Exactly

Daggercloak000: Mantis's and Hunters will take part in the war, why would the Sangheili or the UNSC limit their arsenal when fighting the Republic? For now, the UNSC and Sangheili are not going to use the Nova bomb or Glassing on planets. For not at least.

Hadrian: I'm no doctor but I would guess from a mother. It's not farfetched to think that meddlers(some old Star Wars civilization) might have kidnaped some humans from earth to use as slaves or something else. I might explain it in future chapters.

Joseph Sage: Thanks for both, I did my written exams very well.

Bmanbeast57: Nuking and glassing are off the table, for now. Might happen in the future but im not saying anything else

Winterwolf23543: Yes, yes it will. And so do I.

geoffrey: Yes I did but mostly only due to me liking her then because she was "Impartial" in the apocrypha.

I do not own Halo or Star Wars; each franchise is owned by their respective owners.  
now that that is out of the way let us begin

September 30th 2583: 5 Hours before the war Declaration by the UEG and Sangheili Empire, the 5th fleet and Fleet of Glorious Repentance stationed at Instillation 02 are ordered to destroy the ring by the use of an Anti-Matter bomb and Return to UEG and Sangheili Space immediately.

October 2nd: Palpatine wakes up in the hospital missing his Right Arm, he is very angry and orders the offensive against the UEG to be accelerated. Count Dooku is contacted by Palpatine and the CIS is also Preparing for a second war.

October 3rd: 5th fleet Returns to Harvest Naval Anchorage where it undergoes repairs and restocking in preparation for deployment against the Republic. Steven Hackett is Promoted to Admiral of the 5th fleet.

October 7th: Republic Fleet of 200 ships arrives in the Ord Trasil System the staging ground for the Offensive against the UEG. They move out into the unknown Region at the end of the day on their way to Harvest as it is the only UEG planet they know the Location of.

I do not own Halo or Star Wars; each franchise is owned by their respective owners.  
now that that is out of the way let us begin

* * *

**Cronos Station, Horsehead Nebula, October 13****th**** 2583**

"_Breaking News, Republic Navy Command bombed, and an attempt at the Chancellors life" _Was the text at the bottom of the news broadcast. A Human then Turned to the Camera and began speaking_ "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Coruscant News. Just an Hour ago the UEG and Sangheili handed in a formal War Declaration citing 'Republic aggression against UEG Citizens and the Republic Navy infringing on UEG space' as its reason. And moments ago, a Bomb went off in the Navy command building, as of right now the situation of any survivors is unknown. An Attempt at the Chancellors life also happened today._

_A Fly by happened, a Speeder rammed the chancellors transport and all his guards were killed, The Chancellor got hit by a very high caliber Slug thrower and lost his Left Arm, he is currently being taken care of at the best Hospital on Coruscant."_

The Clones looked at the screen in their canteen shocked at the development. Just a few days ago they arrived on this station and were being held as prisoners which was nice knowing that the UNSC took prisoners, compared to the CIS that didn't, but it still wasn't a thing any one of them wanted to be experiencing, But now their freedom was a lost cause due to the Declaration of war, they hoped that the Republic could save them, since hope was a good thing to have.

Not far away from the Canteen in a darkly lit room around a table at which were sitting 3 people. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Jack Harper. "Would you mind getting to the point admiral? We are in little mood for useless banter" said Anakin to Harper who was in the process of smoking a cigarette. He exhaled the smoke and asked his question again "It's no useless banter mister Skywalker, the question if you know who Palpatine is, is very important to our continuous meetings"

"Then let me answer once again Admiral, he is the Chancellor of the Republic and a long-time friend of mine" said Anakin in an angry voice, Harper chuckled a bit "Would this so-called friend of yours, send you into a war that he himself started?" Anakin was caught off guard, he didn't expect something like that to come back, Obi-Wan in a calmer voice asked "What do you mean admiral?" Harper pressed a few buttons on his datapad and a Hologram started playing. "Mister Kenobi, mister Skywalker, this is a recording my men have managed to dig up from the Chancellors files" he pressed a button and the recording started to play.

The 2 jedi watched with attention, they saw Dooku speaking to the Chancellor in his Sith persona, they saw both of them plotting for the war, making decisions on what world to attack next and what jedi to send there to perhaps die. "Admiral, you have to show this to the Jedi council, they need to know this" pleaded Kenobi.

Harper let out another puff of smoke before saying with a smile on his face "Now why would we provide this crucial information to our enemy?" "The Jedi aren't your enemy, they are guardians of galactic peace, you have to warn them" was what Kenobi had to say. "You are no more than religious fanatics to us, holding a few millennia old grudge, you would remove an elected individual because of his religious believes and kill him just how you have done for the past few thousand years. For all I and the UEG care, Palpatine can run the Republic into the ground, but what we do care about is how much sway in the Republic politics you have, countless times did the Republic go to war against these 'sith' just because they didn't believe in what you do

And with the War starting the last thing I would do is provide information that might save my enemy from death, that's not how war works" "If you think we don't know how war works then you are mistaken admiral, we have spent the last years fighting the CIS" retorted an angry Anakin "A Controlled war, the battles were won and lost before you even knew where they would happen. War is hell, and we are anything if not very good at it, don't be mistaken, you will be held here until the end of it, which might be a long time."

"Why did you declare war against the republic, you said it yourself that you people don't care what happens to it" said Anakin, "While we don't care what happens to the republic, we by all accounts care what the republic plans to do with us. My agents also found plans detailing first steps that Palpatine had to annex us and the Sangheili Empire, now that is something that as the head of Intelligence I cannot allow, as to why I wouldn't hand the information to the Jedi. I will not jeopardize the survival of my government, people and allies to some cult drunk on power."

"So what, will you let the Jedi just die by the hands of Palpatine?" asked Kenobi, "If it were up to me I would also have ordered a bombing of your temple, fortunately for you, my superiors don't think of the Jedi as a major threat as to warrant such response from us, for now at least. Now, do you have any knowledge on the Contingency orders for the Grand Army of the Republic?"

Harper was met with silence "As I suspected. There are 150 contingency orders somehow implanted in the clones, orders that the Commanders of the army can issue, one order in particular is very heavily encrypted, harder than anything before. Order 66, and since both of you didn't hear about the orders even existing, I believe it has something to do with the Jedi. We are working on cracking the encryption but would appreciate any help you can offer"

"Why should I help you in any way?" asked Anakin, Harpers grin grew "As to make sure Senator Amidala doesn't end up in a speeder accident or a freak Elevator failure, would be a true shame since she wouldn't be able to deliver the twins, wouldn't it be Mister Skywalker"

Horror appeared on both Anakin's and Kenobi's faces, Harper continued "Or if it so happened that Deathwatch decided to bomb the estate of Satine Kryze, oh how Mandalore would turn violent and lash out against the Republic in revenge. Don't be mistaken, we know where to hit you and hit you hard, if you do however chose to help us, we can guarantee the safety of the people important to you and will allow you to send messages to them, the messages would be reviewed of course"

Before he could continue or receive an answer however he got a message on his Datapad, a angry look grew on it as he read on. "Gentlemen, you will have to excuse me, I have very important matters to attend to" he quickly left the Room and started running to his office. The Words 'Shanxi is under attack' were stuck in his mind.

* * *

**Orbit around Shanxi, Jìn** **system, October 12****th**** 2583 14:20 Local Time/9:20 Earth Time**

"I'm telling you, it's nothing, no one would be approaching this ass end of nowhere, it's probably a glitch in the system" Spoke a marine to another. He was referring to the fact that the Early warning station they were stationed on detected incoming objects, a lot of them. But Shanxi was just a simple agricultural world with a small titanium and Platine mining industry, too small to be of any major importance, not to mention it was well on the verge of the outer colonies, one of the most further out Human colony in this part of space, so anyone that would pass through here was either on their way to Harvest or simply lost.

"Well above 180 signals doesn't sound like a glitch to me James, simply too many to me. What if it's a Republic strike force?" The Marine called James laughed at it "That was a good one, Brian listen, we both know that there is nothing of importance here, you get assigned here if you screwed up on a normal posting. If the Republic wanted to put a dent in the UEG or the UNSC they would strike at Harvest and its Naval Anchorage. If you ask anyone that doesn't live here about where Shanxi is located, they will point you to the Chinese province"

The Marine known as Brian sighed "I guess you are right, but just in case I will monitor it for a while longer, better safe than sorry" James said "You do you, I still think it's a waste of time" and as if on cue, 200 Vessels exited Hyperspace just a few thousand kilometers from the Station. Alarms started blaring James started running to the Communications device while Brian pressed things on the Scanner console. James was panicking "Come on, come on, pick up the fucking comm!" his prayer got answered "Republic forces just entered system, 200 Vessels. I say again Republic Forces have entered system!" Brian send over the data they managed to record before the station got destroyed by Republic forces.

For the first time in over 30 years, a Human colony was under attack by alien forces. Bunkers were opened, Garrison mobilized, and a High Priority message was sent to every member of HIGHCOM and FLEETCOM. Shanxi was a small colony on the edge of Human Space as such its Garrison and Defense fleet were rather small. The garrison numbered just in 1500 army troopers and 500 marines, its fleet was just 4 Paris-Class frigates of which only 1 was modernized and a single destroyer of the Medusa-class, not much of a chance in hell to defend the colony against 200 warships.

The Defense Fleet got quickly swept aside by the Republic forces, only managing to slightly damage a single Venator. The Republic broadcasted a message on all frequencies _"This is Admiral Tarkin of the Republic Navy to UNSC forces on the planet. Surrender or we will destroy you" _The Colonel in charge of Shanxi defense replied with _"You better pray to whatever god you have because you will have to walk through hell to capture Shanxi" _and shortly after the Republic forces started preparations for an invasion.

"Charming. Commander, prepare our landing forces. I didn't expect a colony here but we will deal with it nonetheless" ordered Tarkin and commander Bly obliged. He was approached by Aayla Secura "You should have given them more time to decide and persuade them, Admiral" Tarkin scoffed "Please, we both know they would not surrender and I am not going to give them time to prepare for us" "We should at least try a peaceful resolution" "Any peaceful resolution that could happen became impossible when they declared war and tried to assassinate the chancellor. You should get moving, the troops are about to deploy" Tarkin was done talking to the Jedi, nothing good ever came from it with their peace-loving ways, if you asked him it was idiotic for them to lead troops into battle.

He watched as the LAAT gunships moved out towards the planet. He deployed LAATs since sending in a Acclimator was risky due to him not knowing if they had any kind of defenses against ships, but he would land one the moment he could.

Flying in one of the LAAT was Commander Bly and Aayla Secura "What can we expect to find down there General?" Aayla frowned "We don't know, first time fighting against them, as far as we can tell it's a small colony so we can expect a equally small defense force to meet us" "I don't like this General, too many unknowns, even if it is a small force we don't know what they can do or how well trained they are"

"I don't like it either Bly but we have to defeat them here" Bly nodded and they waited until they reached the surface. Their landing zone was 50 kilometers away from a major city on the planet, they detected a military base very close to the city so they could expect to meet resistance there. No sooner that they have gotten remotely close to their target the Flak came, thick and heavy, the LAAT was thrown around and some got hit directly by a Flak shell.

The pilot yelled "We cant get close to the Landing zone, we have to land further out!" "Do what you have to do!" Bly yelled back the Pilot was about to reply but Flak fire turned the Canopy into swiss cheese. "Brace for Impact!" yelled Bly to everyone in the Troop compartment. They were falling to the ground fast and would hit it very soon, Aayla was knocked out alongside most of the clones when they hit the ground. She woke up 30 minutes later grabbing her head, she couldn't hear anything since she was still in shock, Bly stumbled to her and asked her something that she could not understand. "- I said are you okay general?!" she could finally hear his question and nodded as a response. An explosion sounded of in the distance, Bly looked in its general direction before turning back to Aayla and starting to drag her out of the crashed LAAT.

"Our Fighter cover got absolutely destroyed and the Y-Wings can't come in and bomb the enemy positions since they are too close to the city." He looked around before grabbing a bandage and putting it around Aaylas head "We crashed 8 Kilometers from the Landing Zone many didn't make it, I can't establish contact with any other units" he finished saying. Aayla looked around noticing that many of the clones were not in a better situation then her, she looked at Bly "We have to get to the Landing zone and regroup with the rest of the clones" Bly nodded and helped a trooper get up, they had a while to walk.

After 6 hours they managed to arrive at the LZ without meeting the UNSC forces, it looked like they kept defensive positions, the LZ was supposed to be turned into a Prefabricated base where the Republic forces would prepare their assault on the City and Military base but it was now in ruin curtesy of UNSC artillery battery somewhere behind the mountains that surrounded the city.

Now running into the Camp was Aayla, Bly and 4 other clones, they looked around for what resembled a command center, "What happened here?" asked Bly as they entered it. A Clone with captain markings turned to him as he fiddled with a console trying to get it to work, "Sir, we came under artillery fire shortly after the first buildings got set up, we didn't manage to set up the shield before the shells hit. They stopped shelling our position some 40 minutes ago, been trying to establish contact with the Fleet ever since. I tried sending a LAAT up to the Fleet but it got shot down the moment it tried to break the clouds"

This was bad, if they couldn't contact the fleet Tarkin would possibly do drastic things to bend the UNSC forces here to surrender. "How many made it to the LZ?" Asked Bly, the captain kept fiddling with the cables of the Console and answered "About 1500 and 30 AT-TEs, after the shelling less then 900 are remaining and just 10 AT-TEs, they must have had spotters somewhere to hit us so accurately" He kept fiddling with the console for a while until a spark flew out and he got shocked "Kriffing hell" he kicked the console which sparked again.

"There is no way that thing is going to work, that means we can't communicate with the fleet or anyone further then 10 kilometers. What do we do Commander?" asked the Captain. Bly looked at Aayla who thought for a moment "We will attack the UNSC base tomorrow morning, we will capture it and use its communication equipment to contact the fleet. Their numbers at the base should be low if they want to defend the City from us which should give us enough of a chance to capture the base" the Captain looked at Bly who nodded at him and said "I will get the other officers here"

* * *

**Hi there, hope you are doing well in these times. I finished my written exams last week and only have 2 exams up ahead of my so I can start writing again. And what place better to start then with the First battle of the war, Shanxi. Shanxi will be a 3 part arc if everything goes well. As you can tell I am very UNSC biased but don't let that dissway you, im a realist so it will not be some tale of a 1 man army that defeats the republic invasion force, nor will there be a lot of plot armor involved in t he story for the most part.**

**Well the, until next time.**


	8. Update

Hello, this is a big news update to this story.

I am stopping work on it entierly, i stopped enyojing writing it after writing the latest chapter for month on end and never liking it as i have writen myself into a corner with the previous chapters.

The overall direction of the story isnt to my liking and as such i have chosen to cancel it in favor of a complete rewrite with a different story. I dont know the ETA since i am sick, my computer is currently not working and i have other stories to focus on but know what it is comming.

If any of you want to read it watch my profile in the comming months as that is likally when the first chapter will be released.


End file.
